I just want you to know who I am
by Nandy Black
Summary: Quem nunca quis saber o por quê de Lily Evans ter ódio pelos marotos? Em como James foi conquistando a ruiva? E será que ele era o ínico que gostava dela? Prometo fazer uma fic maravilhosa na medida do possível, que terá romance, um pouco de aventura, bei
1. Problemas do passado que presenteia o fu

**OI, gente!**

**Tipo, essa é a minha primeira fic postada e realmente não sei se vocês irão gostar, mas vou fazer o possível para que ela seja boa o bastante. A minha melhor amiga, Júlia Yuri( que também é viciada em fic como eu), lê, me ajuda e me dá sugestões muitas vezes e queria que essa fic fosse dedicada a ela.**

**No decorrer das postagens, eu espero receber comentários me dizendo o que acharam, criticando ( tanto pelo lado bom quanto pelo lado ruim) e até dando idéias. Afinal, se eu não recebe- las, vou pensar que não está sendo lida e pararei de postar ( e em relação as críticas, é bom recebe-las para que eu mude o que está sendo criticado, para que assim, a fic melhore cada vez mais).**

**Eu queria dar um aviso: coloquei os nomes das personagens no modo original, exemplos: **

**Português Inglês **

**Lilían Lily**

**Tiago James**

**Remo Remus**

**Pedro Peter**

**Alvo Alvus**

**Então, praticamente todo mundo sabe disso, mas eu coloquei para dizer que nessa fic eu tô usando a versão em inglês, porque eu não curto muito a versão de alguns nomes, como o Tiago/James...eu acho horrível o que essa mulher que traduz os livros fez. Mas, voltando ao assunto, eu só queria deixar claro antes de começar a fic.**

**Ah, alguns capítulos, as vezes, não ficarão tããão grandes, então, eu quero já pedir desculpas**

**Mas chega de enrolação, vamos logo para o primeiro capítulo!**

_**1o. cap: Problemas do passado que presenteia o futuro**_

Há seis anos seguidos, a garota de longos cabelos ruivos e olhos extremamente verdes sentava-se na janela de seu quarto todo primeiro de setembro para olhar mais uma vez aquele mundo que já havia sido o seu. Velhas sentadas e seus jardins bem cuidados olhando as crianças nas calçadas e pessoas passeando com seus animais. No mundo bruxo não poderia ser diferente, afinal, são momentos de lazer...por que seria deiferente? A garota pensava em quase tudo que havia lhe ocorrido nesses últimos anos em um mundo que era desconhecido para ela até receber a carta, aos onze anos, do lugar que viraria seu lar...um outro lugar que poderia chamar de casa!

" _Meu sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts.Quem diria.Depois de altos e baixos, eu consegui chegar até ali.Eu sempre fui uma ótima aluna, sempre que estava de férias, eu não via a hora de regressar á Escola ( como está sendo hoje, meus últimos momentos aqui em casa). Ficarei livre de minha querida irmã Petúnia e suas amigas me chamando de "aberração" ( ela diz para todos que eu tenho problemas mentais e que me acho uma bruxa...francamente...). Eu finjo não me afetar, mas do que adianta?Nada!_

_Voltar as aulas significa reencontrar minhas melhores amigas, Emily O'Brien que tem lindos cabelos loiros e olhos cor de mel e Marlene Mckinnon que também encanta com seus cabelos escuros e olhos azuis ( minhas amigas desde o primeiro ano), Ter as visitas em Hogsmead e muita cerveja amanteigada e jogos de Quadribol. Mas também significa reencontrar um tal moreno, alto, forte por sinal, olhos castanho- esverdeados e cabelos completamente bagunçados ( e por vontade própria)...James Potter. Ah, se ele soubesse o quanto me irrita ve-lo bagunçar aqueles cabelos, azarando quase todos que encontra ( em especial, Severus Snape) e me convidar, zilhões de vezes ao dia, para eu sair com ele. Várias garotas babam por ele, assim acontece também com seu fiel cúmplice ( ou como costumam dizer, melhor amigo) Sirius Black que, aonde passa, arranca suspiros com seus cabelos negros caindo sobre o rosto e olhos acizentados. Os dois mais bonitos da escola? Pode até ser, mas, os dois, completamente desorientados. Quem tenta, ou finje tentar, colocar juízo na cabeça daqueles dois é Remus Lupin, que tem cabelos castanho claros, quase loiros, e olhos azulados...um grande amigo meu e o único "normal" daquele grupo que se auto-entitula "Os Marotos". Sem esquecer de Peter Pedigrew, um baixinho gordinho, com dentes comicamente parecendo com o de ratos que só sabe puxar o saco dos outros três. Mas, por Mérlin, por que estou gastando meus pensamentos, que costumam ser construtivos, nesses...nesses karmas da minha vida? Ë melhor eu descer logo, porque estou atrasada e uma Monitora- Chefe nunca se atrasa." _

Lily desceu as escadas com o seu malão como se sua vida dependesse de um grande tombo nela e quase se viu caindo nos últimos degraus

- Calma, Lily!Já se despediu da sua irmã?- perguntou a Sra.Evans

- Claro, dei um grande abraço nela- _"É óbvio que eu passei direto e reto pelo quarto dela e por que, raios, minha mãe ainda pergunta?"_

- Então vamos, seu pai já está nos esperando no carro!

Da casa de Lily até a estação King's Cross era bem rápido e as 10:40 ela havia chegado, se despedia de seus pais e passava pela plataforma 9 3 /4 .Lily avistou o expresso de Hogwarts e sentiu que voltara ao lar. A medida que passava pelos alunos, ela procurava algum sinal de suas amigas, mas não as achou e decidiu entrar no trem e procurar uma cabine vazia.

- Caramba, o que eu coloquei de tão pesado nesse malão?- ela disse para si mesma enquanto tentava puxar o próprio pelos degraus

- Oi Lily!- ela ouviu uma voz atrás dela.- _" Eu disse que Black e Potter eram os mais bonitos de Hogwarts? Eu me esqueci DELE. Como pode ser tão bonito e ser tão legal ao mesmo tempo? Só ELE. Só Michael Rockfeller conseguia"_

- Olá, Mike!Como foi de férias?

- Foram ótimas e as suas?- dizia ele sorrindo _" Assi m ele me mata!"_

- Até que foram tran...ai, que droga...- disse Lily após uma tentativa de puxar o malão

- Deixa que eu levo isso para você!- disse Mike e como se o malão fosse uma pena, ele o puxou pelos degraus com a maior facilidade

- Obrigada, Mike!

- É uma honra te ajudar. A gente se vê depois- disse o garoto indo para o lado oposto de Lily

" _Nossa, como existem garotas que ao invés de babarem por um loiro, olhos incrivelmente azuis, alto, forte e muuuuuuuito legal babam por Potter e Black? Esse mundo realmente está perdido. Melhor para mim, desse jeito eu posso..."_

- LILY!HEI, MEU LÍRIO...AQUI!LILYYYYYY!

" _Ah não!Fala que não é ele...que eu estou delirando...eu não estou ouvindo isso...diga que quando eu me virar, eu não vou encontrar ele...Por favor, Mérlin..."_. Lily se virou e viu aqueles cabelos bagunçados vindo em sua direção no meio daquela multidão no trem e pulando entre as pessoas para ve-la melhor.

- Mérlin, eu praticamente implorei- disse Lily que estava respirando fundo para não se alterar

- Bom dia , meu lírio!Eu estava quase cometendo suicídio de tantas saudades que eu estava de você- disse James Potter quando se aproximou de Lily que olhava para o chão, nervosa. Mas depois levantou o olhar e começou a falar calmamente

- Tenho três coisas para te dizer. Primeiro: vc deixou de salvar a humanidade quando resolveu não cometer suicídio; segundo: não fui, não sou e nunca serei SEU lírio; e terceiro...é EVANS, POTTER...ENTENDEU? EVANS!

- Mas...bem que você sentiu saudades minhas, né?- disse James sorrindo e dando uma leve cotovelada nela

- Vai ver se um trasgo aprendeu a voar e me deixa em paz, Potter!- Lily respondeu e entrou numa cabine a frente e bateu a porta

- Mas que sujeito mais atrevido!Eu vou mostrar o lírio dele bem no meio do nariz da próxima vez...que cara chato- e pensando que já estava ficando louca em falar sozinha, sentou-se na janela e ficou admirando os alunos do lado de fora quando Sirius passou pela sua janela com uma garota do sexto ano, Mary Mcmillan.

E pensar que foi graças á Black que eu tenho tanto ódio dos marotos...

**Oi!Nossa, eu sei que esse cap. está muito pequeno, mas é que se eu colocasse mais, que é o segundo, ficaria grande demais, então vou postar o segundo logo depois desse, sem pausa, para que fique melhor, ok? Ah, espero reviews...e espero que gostem!**


	2. Flashback

**Eu resolvi já colocar o segundo cap. no ar porque o primeiro está muito pequeno. Então...espero os comentários, ok? Quero saber se estão gostando da fic. Aproveitem! **

_**FlashBack**_

Era uma tarde de setembro do quarto ano de Lily. Ela estava sentada na beira do lago, sentindo a brisa quente balançando delicadamente seus cabelos e pensando na última briga entre ela e sua irmã. Lily raramente se ofendia com os insultos vindo de Petúnia, mas ela conseguiu se superar a alguns dias atrás. _" Eu até posso aceitar ela me chamando de aberração quando estamos sozinhas, ou as vezes na frente dos meus pais, mas precisava fazer isso na frente de suas amigas idiotas? Por Mérlin, sua inveja chega a tal ponto de me envergonhar na frente dos outros? Não sei se..."_. Enquanto Lily pensava e esquecia do mundo ao seu redor, ela não percebeu quando alguém se sentou ao seu lado na grama.

- Oi, Evans!- disse a voz ao seu lado

" _Como ela pode fazer isso comigo? Eu sou irmã dela...eu nunca faria um negócio desses..."_

- Evans?- repetiu a voz

" _Cretina! AI, se ela fazer isso de novo..."_

- Heeeeeei...tô falando com vocêêêê!- disse a voz novamente balançando sua mão na frente de Lily.

- MAS QUEM OUSA...?- Lily ficou paralisada ao ver quem estava sentado ao seu lado

- Desculpa se eu te atrapalhei. Eu já vou seu você quiser...

- NÃO! Que isso, pode ficar, Black!

- É que eu te vi aqui sozinha...- _"Mérlin, Sirius Black veio falar comigo? Do nada? Aquele garoto que eu fico babando pelos corredores, aquele moreno lindo, com cabelos negros caindo pela testa e chegando até os olhos acizentados e que sempre me esnoba e que finge que eu não existo, veio falar comigo? Eu pensava que ele não me via do que mais uma amiga do Remus que adora passar as tardes na biblioteca"_

- ...e eu vim falar com você!

- O que?

- Eu falei que eu estava ali atrás com os marotos- Sirius apontou para uma árvore próxima com três garotos conversando- e te vi aqui sozinha...resolvi te fazer companhia...- _" Ai Mérlin, agora eu acredito em milagres! Fui notada por Sirius Black!"_

- Então, você ficou sabendo que irá Ter um passeio para Hogsmead no próximo fim de semana?- perguntou Sirius

- Fiquei, mas...eu não vou. Não tenho por que ir.

- Nem se eu te convidasse?- perguntou Sirius lançando o famoso sorriso que encantava toda a ala feminina de Hogwarts

" _Eu escutei bem? Sirius Black está me convidando para sair? O dia do apocalipse chegou...eu nunca iria imaginar isso.Calma Lily, eu acho que voce está demonstrando muito o seu desejo de consumo, porque ele parece estar dando risada da sua cara. Eu tenho que respondeeeeeeer..."_

- Você está me convidando para sair?- _"É lógico que sim, sua idiota! Você é uma garota tão inteligente e vem me dizer umas asneira dessas para o Deus que está a sua frente?"_

- Tô, mas...se você não quiser, eu entendo!

- Claro que eu aceito_!- "Não posso demonstrar muito interesse, não posso deixa-lo pensar que é o cara mais lindo da escola...mas ele éééééééé!"_

- Então...eu te espero nos portões depois do café- da- manhã no Sábado?

- Claro!- Sirius sorriu e se levantou. _" Eu não acredito no que aconteceu aqui. Preciso contar para Emy e Lene sobre..."_

- Evans?- disse Sirius que voltara até a garota que, mais uma vez, deixou o garoto falando sozinho e mergulhou em seus pensamentos

- OI...desculpa.Pode falar- disse ela sem graça

- Posso te chamar de Lily?- perguntou ele meio receoso

"_Nossa! Isso é para os mais intimos, mas...ele é Sirius Black...ele tem esse poder!"_

- Pode me chamar do que quiser_!- "IDIOTA...QUE PORCARIA É ESSA QUE VOCÊ FALOU?Como eu sou burra...burra, burra, burra..."_

- Então tá...pode me chamar do que quiser também- disse Sirius rindo e voltando para perto de seus amigos

"_É impressão minha, ou ele zombou da minha idiotice? Pô, eu mal falei com ele direito e já falei besteira? Ele deve estar pensando que eu sou uma boba que fica babando pelos corredores quando ele passa...do que eu tô falando? Eu fico fazendo isso. Putz, como eu sou idiota!"_

"_Com os meus pensamentos em Black, ou melhor, Sirius, eu fiquei o resto da tarde sentada no mesmo lugar, vendo os alunos indo e vindo e eu lá, parada, como uma inútil só porque ELE me chamou para sair. E, por incrivel que pareça, estou voltando só agora, 8:00 da noite, para jantar...que tarde construtiva a minha" _

"_Cheguei no Salão principal e avistei Emy, sentada e conversando com, ninguém mais ninguém menos que o insuportável do Potter . Eu sei que os dois são amigos desde crianças, mas Emy deveria arrumar amizades melhores. Esse cara é muito chato, não pode me ver e já me chama..."_

- E aí, Cabeça de Fogo!- _" Meu dia estava tão bom...Não consigo imaginar o lindo e maravilhoso do Sirius andando com um palerme como o Potter...ele não se manca que é idiota e incoveniente?"_

- Não falei com você, Espantalho! Vá procurar uma horta para cuidar.

- Onde você estava a tarde toda? Te esperei lá na biblioteca e você nem apareceu.- perguntou Emy

- Nooooooossa, você não sabe o que aconteceu, amiga...- Lily olha para o lado e lança um olhar feio para James que parecia muito interessado na conversa.

- Não dá para você arranjar a horta agora e nos deixar conversar?

- Eu já estava indo mesmo- disse o garoto dando de ombros e se levantando

- Tchau...depois a gente se fala- disse Emy para o garoto que estava passando atrás de Lily

- Tchau...- ele disse para Emy e se virou para Lily- ...tchau, Cabeça de fogo!

- Já vai tarde, Espantalho!- Lily sentou no lugar que estava sendo ocupado por James e respirou fundo para contar a história

- Tá, o que aconteceu de tão bom na sua tarde?- perguntou Emy

- Oi meninas!- era Lene que se sentou ao lado de Emy

- Fica quieta, Lene. Lily tem uma coisa muito importante para contar- disse Emy

- Então...vocês não sabem quem me convidou para sair!

- Quem?- perguntou as duas ao mesmo tempo

- O ...

- Peraí...deixa a gente adivinhar!- disse Lene

- Foi o Aaron Welling, da Lufa- Lufa?

- Não, foi o ...

- Peraí...foi o Tom Mccartman?

- Não...foi o ...

- O Fábio Prewett?

- Não...foi o ...

- Credo, o Severus Snape?

- NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO...foi o ...

- Já sei!Foi o ...

- CALEM A BOCA...DEIXA EU CONTAR!- as duas abaixaram as cabeças e deram uma fungada falsa

- Tá bom, Lily. Desculpa...pode contar.

- SIRIUS BLACK!- Lene já arregalou os olhos e tomou fôlego

- MENTIRAAAAAAAAA!NÃO ACREDITOOOOOOOOO!

- Fala mais baixo...ela tá aqui na mesa e a poucos metros...

- VOCÊ SEMPRE QUIS (você e o resto da escola) MAS VOCÊ CONSEGUIU...VAI REALIZAR SEU SONHO...

- Pára Leneeeee- disse Lily entre os dentes

- NOOOOOSSA, TÔ TÃO FELIZ POR VOCÊ...ISSO É ÓTIMO

- PÁRA LENE!- gritou Lily fazendo vários alunos, inclusive o foco da conversa, olharem para elas.

- Desculpa, amiga!É que eu fiquei muito feliz e ...o que você tem Emy?

- Nada. Parabéns, Lily...você conseguiu mesmo. Bom, eu vou subir...Até amanhã, Lene.

" _Eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu com a Emy naquela hora. Uma hora ela estava super empolgada com o que eu ia contar e, de repente, ela ficou muda e saiu andando como se eu dissesse que eu tinha visto um cachorro atravessar a rua...não deu a mínima."_

" _Nunca vi uma semana passar tão devagar quanto essa, mas, finalmente, HOJE É SÁBADOOOOOO. Madrugada de Sábado, mas é Sábado! Eu não tô acreditando que eu não estou conseguindo dormir. Vou me encontrar com ele daqui a quatro horas. Melhor...daqui a três horas, 59 minutos e 56 segundos...55...54...53...Bom, é melhor eu tentar dormir, senão eu vou ficar com aquelas olheiras horriveis,e COM CERTEZA eu NÃO quero isso!_

Com esse único pensamento, Lily adormeceu.

" _Mas quem foi o infeliz que abriu a minha cortina?Que ódio...aaaaaaaiiiiiiii, feche essa maldita cortinaaaaaaaaaa"_

- FECHA ISSO!NÃO TÁ VENDO QUE TEM GENTE QUERENDO DORMIR?

- Lily, desculpa...eu pensei que você não iria querer se atrasar hoje.

- Tá louca...eu já falei que eu não vou para Hogs...HOGSMEAD!Mérlin...Hogsmead...Sirius...por que não me acordou antes? – dizia Lily pulando da cama

- AH, sei lá...acabei de acordar também- disse a amiga com desdem

- Eu vou tomar banho...não sei com que roupa eu vou...meu cabelo...tô com olheira?Não tem problema, vou tomar banho!

"_AH., essa roupa está boa!Uma saia branca com uma batinha azul- bebe e uma rasteirinha bege...tá ótimo!Será que eu deixo meu cabelo solto? Eu acho que sim!O café da manhã já deve Ter começado...é melhor eu descer!" _

Como Emy estava agindo estranha e não esperou Lily, a ruiva teve que descer sozinha. Eqnuanto descia as escadas para a sala comunal, ia cantalorando uma música e não viu que havia alguém sentado

- Para que essa felicidade toda, Lily?

- HÃ? Ah, bom- dia, Remus. Não te vi aí.- sorriu Lily um pouco envergonhada

- Toda essa felicidade é pelo passeio em Hogsmead que a senhorita vai com o Sirius?

- Que?Claro que não...só estou cantando um pouco

- Tá bom!Vamos...eu te acompanho até o Salão Principal.

"_Bom, se o Sirius comentou que iríamos sair hoje com os amigos, então isso deve ser um bom sinal. Será que isso tem a ver? AH, vai entender a cabeça desses caras...nem Mérlin deve entender. E depois falam que a cabeça das mulheres são confusas...nós somos tão transparentes...mas que baboseira eu tô falando? Minha cabeça não é um livro de auto- ajuda. Ah...cala a boca, Lily Evans!"_

Lily e Remus estavam perto do Salão Principal, quando Remus se virou para a garota e se despediu

- Vou Ter que fazer uma coisa...a gente se vê mais tarde, ok?

- Ok!

"_Esse povo tá ficando cada dia mais estranho. Falando em estar estranho...o que deve estar acontecendo com Emy? Ele falou comigo hoje de manhã tão friamente. Putz, já sei. Ela deve estar chateada por que eu vou sair com o Sirius e vou deixa-la sozinha em Hogsmead. Pô, Lily Evans, que mancada com a sua amiga!Mas...a Lene vai estar com ela.Oras, o que anda acontecendo com ela?"_

Lily entrou no Salão Principal pensando e sentou- se automaticamente ao lado de Amy que comia umas torradas com uma segundanista que ela conversava de vez em quando. E Quando viu Lily, se levantou.

- Você já terminou de comer? Afinal, por que você não me esperou?- disse Lily colocando suco em seu copo

- Já e eu não te esperei, porque você iria demorar para se trocar para sair com o seu amado Black- disse ela dando as costas para Lily, deixando- a mais confusa

- Peraí...cadê o Sirius? Será que eu demorei tanto que ele já foi?Bem, o Salão não tem muita gente...Mérlin, dei um bolo sem querer no Sirius...- sussurrava Lily

- Você falou comigo?- perguntou a tal segundanista

- Hã?Não...tchau!

Lily saiu apressada pelo Salão e ia trombando com vários alunos que não diziam coisas muito simpáticas para a ruiva que ia se desculpando para todos.

- Olá Lily!- disse uma voz alegre a sua frente

- Olá, Hagrid.

- Quanto tempo que você não aparece lá em casa para comer alguns bolinhos?- Lily fez uma careta disfarçada quando ouviu as últimas palavras...Hagrid como cozinheiro era um ótimo gigante.

- Pois é, mas da última vez nós prometemos que eu iria fazer os bolinhos, lembra?

- Ah sim, lembro. Então, apareça por lá, ok?

- Ok. Até mais- disse Lily apressada e voltou a sua caçada á Deuses apressados e a esbarrar em todos

"_Mérlin, faça com que Sirius não tenha pego as primeiras carruagens. Ele tem que estar me esperando ainda. Que mancada a minha, deixar aquele Deus me esperando em...CARAMBAAAAAAA!_

Lily o avistou e de um salto, seu coração disparou. Sirius estava parado com um pé apoiado no muro, braços cruzados e conversando com os outros marotos.

"_Como ele consegue ficar mais bonito?Mérlin, ele sempre deveria usar camisetas regatas...eu não imaginava que Sirius tinha braços tão músculosos...os músculos parecem pular quando seu braço está cruzado...como eu amo Quadribol! Que braços lindos...imagina o tronco desse Deus! Deve ser a coisa mais perfeita que existe. Ele é a coisa mais perfeita do mundo! E vai sair comigooooo!Pô, pensei que ele iria me esperar sozinho, para que ele precisa dos outros três? Será que eles vão nos acompanhar. Aaaaaaaaiiiii, espero que eu esteja enganada, senão...senão isso não será um encontro. Droga, eles não podem ir!"_

Lily se aproximou dos marotos caminhando calmamente e se postou ao lado de James e Sirius que gargalhavam junto com os outros dois

- Oi!- disse Lily sorrindo de orelha a orelha, mas ninguém pareceu ouvir

- ...foi muito bom mesmo, você precisava ver...- dizia James como se ninguém tivesse falado

- Eu disse: OI!- repetiu Lily com um sorriso mais amarelo

- Cara, quando o Rabicho contou, eu me matei de rir...- dizia Remus

- OOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- os quatro se viraram assustados para Lily que chamou atenção de outros alunos ao redor também

- Bom- dia, Lily. Não tinhamos te visto aí- disse Sirius sorrindo_. " E dá para ficar bravo com você me mandando esse sorriso?"_

- É, eu percebi que não!

- Como vai, Cabeça de fogo?- disse James batendo na nuca de Lily. _"Como ele se atreve a encostar em mim? Que cretino..."_

- Vai bater na cabeça de Dumbledore que te colocou nessa escola...Espantalho de uma figa. Não encoste mais em mim

- Calma, Lily. É só um jeito carinhoso dele te cumprimentar- disse Peter que ria disfarçadamente como os outros, mas parou logo depois da ruiva bater na nuca do garoto com muita força que chegou a empurra-lo para frente

- Olá, Peter. Gostou do meu novo jeito de cumprimentar?

- Eu estava brincando com você, pô.- disse ele passando a mão no lugar do tapa

- Marotos, eu vejo vocês mais tarde.

- Se ela se rebelar e começar a lançar fogo com os cabelos, você lembra do feitiço que eu te ensinei, né?- disse James

- Cala a boca, seu idiota!

- Sua cota de besteira acabou por hoje, cara...vamos?- disse Sirius dando o braço para Lily que o enlaçou logo depois

O passei de Hogsmead começou bem tímido pela parte de Lily. Só Sirius falava, falava e falava do próprio. Lily começou a achar as conversas do maroto um pouco chatas.

"_Quem consegui passar horas falando de si próprio? Pensei que Sirius fosse mais inteligente e dissesse coisas realmente interessantes e ñ me dizendo sobre como fez uma armadilha para um pequeno caramujo com caixa de sapatos quando tinha seus seis anos...Pelos Dragões, FALA ALGUMA COISA DE ÚTIL, SIRIUS BLACK! Ele está conseguindo me irritar...ele não percebe a minha cara excitada por ouvir tantas asneiras juntas? Será que preciso dar um toque nele? Brincadeira, viu! Estou a ponto de sair correndo, Mérlin...descobri que tem que Ter muita paciência para sair com Sirius Black...Realmente, ele só tem beleza...e que beleza..."_

- Mas vamos parar de falar de mim, mesmo que seja interessante, e falar um pouco sobre você, Lily. Como era a sua vida antes de vir para Hogwarts?- disse Sirius quebrando os pensamentos de Lily e sentando- se num banco perto do Três Vassouras. A garota continuou em pé, a sua frente e sentiu- se aliviada quando ele parou de falar sobre sua vida

- Bem...era bem pacata. A rua em que eu morava era bem tranquila, sabe! A escola era ótima e...

- Nossa, eu nunca tinha ido para uma escola antes de Hogwarts. Fui ensinado pela minha tia Andrômeda, que é a minha tia preferida...

"_Tava bom demais para ser verdade. Põem mais uma hora aí dele falando da sua vida. Eu acho que vou sugerir para irmos em um lugar mais tranquilo, pois, afinal, não posso Ter pessoas olhando enquanto mato Sirius Black de tanta porrada...se eu soubesse que seria assim, antes os marotos tivessem vindo com a gente ( suportaria até o Potter) ou eu nem tivesse vindo."_

- Sirius! Você não gostaria de irmos para outro lugar?- o garoto parou subtamente de falar e encarou Lily por alguns instantes

- Vamos tomar cerveja amanteigada e depois te levarei num belo lugar, ok?- disse ele se levantando e estendendo o braço para Lily

Eles entraram no Três Vassouras e começaram a procurar um lugar para se sentar, porque o pub estava realmente lotado de estudantes que riam, bebiam e até brigavam pelas mesas

- Eu acho que só resta uma saída- disse Sirius

- E qual seria? Tá lotado isso aqui!

- Vamos nos sentar com os marotos!- Sirius apontou uma mesa ao fundo que só estava sendo ocupado por três garotos que estavam quietos e prestavam atenção ao redor. James avistou os dois e os chamou.

- A Cabeça de fogo é tão chata que chegou ao ponto de você nos procurar, Almofadinhas?-sorriu James quando eles se sentaram

- Cala boca, idiota! Pelo menos ele tem um encontro, ñao é mesmo?- se divertiu Lily

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Eu saiu muito mais do que você em todos esses anos.Não me admiraria você ainda não Ter beijado

- Vê se te encherga, seu Trasgo das Trevas! Meu beijo é tão bom quanto o seu vôo numa vassoura.

- Essa eu dúvido...

- Pára por aí. Não quero ouvir suas próximas palavras, James Potter!- disse Sirius levantando as mãos

- Você não acha melhor pedirmos e ir beber naquele tal lugar, Sirius?- sugeriu Lily fuzilando James com o olhar

- Ótima idéia! Vou até o balcão pedir e já volto. Vocês querem alguma coisa?

- Pediremos depois, Almofadinhas- disse Peter e Sirius saiu

- E então...para onde vocês vão afinal?- perguntou Remus virando- se para a ruiva

- Eu não sei. Sirius é quem sabe.- Lily deu de ombros e pegou a cerveja de James e bebeu um gole

- Ou, é minha, você sabia? Não te dei autorizaçãp para bebe- la, Cabeça de fogo-

- Você quer que eu devolva, Potter? Se você quiser...

- NÃO! Pode ficar para você...que nojo...nunca vou querer sequer chegar perto da sua baba, muito menos de uma "coisa devolvida"

- Você é quem sabe- disse Lily vendo Sirius voltando para a mesa com duas garrafas

- Podemos ir?

- Claro! Até mais Remus...Peter!- disse Lily se levantando- e só para não dizer que sou mal- educada...tchau, Espantalho

- Te vejo por aí, Cabeça de fogo

Lily e Sirius saíram do tumultuado pub e começaram a andar pelas ruazinhas do povoado. Para alegria de Lily, eles estavam num silêncio profundo, apenas escutavam as pessoas ao seu redor ou perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, que parecia ser o caso de Sirius.

"_Por que, raios, esse garoto ficou mudo do nada? Será que ele tá bravo comigo? Mas eu não fiz nada! Tá muito pensativo, parece estar looonge... Esse silêncio está começando a me incomodar. É tá difícil ve- lo quieto desse jeito, com essa carinha ( linda por sinal) preocupada. Preocupada? Por que ele estaria preocupado?_

- Sirius?- chamou Lily receosa parando o garoto e olhando- o

- Sim?

- O que tá acontecendo? Eu te fiz algo? Você mudou de repente...ficou calado e parece estar preocupado. O que aconteceu?

- Nada não, Lily! Estava pensando em algumas coisa aqui...nada demais, mas valeu a preocupação- sorriu o garoto

- Que bom. Mas, afinal, para onde está me levando?

- Tem um lugar aqui por perto que eu adoro ficar quando estou sem fazer nada e querendo pensar um pouco. Seria ótimo se você conhecesse

- Ok. Então, para que lado fica?

- Por ali- disse Sirius apontando para uma estrada estreita no meio da floresta. Eles se dirigiram a ela e entraram. Antes, nas ruas de Hogsmead, o Sol reinava por cima das casas e montanhas, mas agora havia ficado escuro, nublado assim dizendo, por causas das árvores enormes que se entrelaçavam e só alguns raios solares tímidos apareciam entre os pequenos espaços dos galhos. Lily ouviu um barulho estranho a suas costas ( Sirius a guiava) e deu um pequeno gemido de susto. De repente, Lily sentiu Sirius, após perceber o medo da garota, segurar sua mão com força, demonstrando que ela estava segura. Ela apenas sorriu.

- Não se preocupe, estamos chegando- ele disse. Bem na hora notava-se uma luz no final daquela floresta. Quando entraram em contato com a tal luz, chegaram a um campo florido, extenso e maravilhoso.

- Nunca ouvi falar nesse lugar. É realmente lindo!- disse Lily deslumbrada com o lugar

- É porque ninguém se arrisca muito a entrar na floresta e como eu fui um dos únicos a não me importar com o que eu poderia encontrar, poucas pessoas o conhecem.

- Nossa...

- Vem até aqui. Ë muito bom ficar sentado ali, você vai adorar, já que eu te vejo sempre sentada ao redor do lago, com seus pés na água.

Sirius puxou a garota até uma pequena ponte amarelada que passava um pequeno rio que ligava o campo florido com um grande terreno. Eles se sentaram na ponte e repousaram os pés sobre a superfície da água gélida e cristalina, que até podia se ver alguns peixes.

- Eu amei esse lugar. É bem tranquilo e um ótimo lugar para se estudar.

- Ah não, por Mérlin, não vamos falar sobre estudo, lição ou Hogwarts. Vamos falar sobre outras coisas.

Lily não acreditou, mas passou a tarde inteira conversando com um Sirius que não falava sobre ele mesmo, mas sim com um Sirius encantador ( assim como ela imaginava), respeitoso, gentil e simpático. Quando se deram conta, bem nas montanhas a frente deles, o Sol que radiava naquele dia, ia se pondo lenta e maravilhosamente. Por um instante, eles pararam para admirar aquele espetáculo de luzes laranjadas e rosadas se encontrarem no céu e o Sol se abaixando mais atrás das montanhas.

- Sabe, eu realmente adorei sair com você hoje, Lily.

- Eu digo o mesmo, Sirius.- Lily ficou corada, porque o garoto se aproximou dela e estavam a poucos centímetros um do outro

- Sabe, você sempre me chamou a atenção com seus lindos cabelos ruivos que , cada vez que passava por mim, eu sentia o cheiro delícioso que deixava pelo ar e esses seus olhos incrívelmente verdes que brilham com os raios do sol ou com a luz da Lua. Você me encantou, Lily Evans...e...quero que esse encontro acabe da melhor maneira possível

Lily engoliu em seco a cada palavra que era dita pelo moreno que a olhava fixa e maravilhosamente. Sentia sua respiração pelo devido fato de estarem a poucos contímetros um do outro.

- Da me...melhor mane...neira possível?- disse ela quase num sussurro e corando violentamente. Sirius apenas concordou

O moreno se aproximou mais. Ela não conseguia desviar os seus olhos dos olhos acizentados dele, que colocou sua mão na nuca da ruiva e a puxou num beijo. Lily sentia aqueles lábios que tanto desejou durante algum tempo colado em sua boca. O beijo deles começou tímido, mas começou a ficar mais explorador, num ritmo mais rápido. Era maravilhoso beijar aquele maroto, beijava como nenhum garoto beijara Lily

"_POR MÉRLIN...SIRIUS BLACK ME BEIJOU, OU MELHOR, ESTÁ ME BEIJANDO! Que dia estupendo. Que dia construtivo. Que dia maravilhoso, lindo, incomparável, sonhador, o melhor, enfim, tudo de bom. Como ele beija bem. Que garoto mais cheiroso e... ai, que tudo" _

Após um tempo de beijo, ele foi cessando vagarosamente. Lily olhou profundamente nos olhos de Sirius, que sorriu. Ela retribuiu o sorriso e se afastou do rosto dele. Não tinha nada a comparar com o que ela havia sentido ao ser beijada pelo moreno. Havia sido uma coisa inesquecível, que ela lembraria que conseguiu aquilo depois de muito esforço e muita babação de ovo por ele.

- O Sol já se pôs...é melhor a gente voltar, não acha?- disse Lily que se levantou e logo em seguida, Sirius também. Eles iam caminhando pela ponte para chegar até o campo florido, quando Sirius parou Lily

- Espera. Merecemos um último beijo nesse lugar, digo, para ele ficar gravado como a primeria vez de nós dois

- Primeira vez? Você está falando do beijo, não é?- disse Lily meio insegura

- Claro!- disse ele, mas não demonstrou muita segurança ao falar e puxou Lily pela cintura e a beijou novamente e novamente o beijo foi ficando cada vez mais quente

"_Esse dia está muito bom. Porque já tem que terminar? Por Mérlin, que músculos! Minha mão mal pega a metade do braço desse garoto. Olha, que músculos perfeitos. Como eu amo Quadribol! Bem que...Mérlin, onde ele pensa que vai? Com essa mão? Pelas barbas do profeta, TÁ SUBINDO!Mérlin, não pára de subir!_ Que garoto mais atrevido! AI, finalmente consegui tirar a mão inocente dele em lugares proibídos e disfarçadamente. Essa foi por pouco, se isso...MÉRLIN, TÁ SUBINDO DE NOVO! QUE GAROTO LOUCO! QUE ISSO, QUEM ELE PENSA QUE EU SOU?"

Lily parou o beijo violentamente e olhou feio para Sirius

- Que isso, Sirius? Você tá louco? Onde pretendia ir com essa mão?- Sirius sorriu

- Onde você acha?- disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo

- Quem você pensa que eu sou? Uma qualquer que você sempre sai?

- Ah, vamos Lily. Eu já vi como você me olha nos corredores e como baba quando eu passo. Sei que você adoraria que sua primeira vez fosse comigo...

- QUE PRIMERIA VEZ?- gritou Lily indignada

- Qual você acha? Beijo não é, porque já te vi beijando um Lufa- Lufa outra vez...então, que primeria vez você acha?

- COMO VOCÊ TEVE CORAGEM DE PENSAR UMA COISA DESSAS DE MIM?

- Você esfregava isso na minha cara toda vez que nos encontrávamos ou quando eu aparecia na biblioteca para falar com Remus

- VOCÊ É LUNÁTICO POR PENSAR ASSIM, SIRIUS BLACK

- Não!Eu sou um maroto, e um bom maroto capta esse tipo de coisa, assim como aconteceu com você. Nós percebemos o que vocês mulheres querem e vamos até vocês realizar os seus desejos e se quiserem mais, é só nos procurar. Mas te aviso, queremos sempre satisfazer todas, então não se importe quando nos ver com outras. Pense que ela estava com o mesmo problema que você e um maroto foi ajuda-la. Somos marotos e somos de todas!

- ENTÃO ESSE É O SIGNIFICADO DE "MAROTOS" PARA VOCÊS? QUE DECEPÇÃO, BLACK!

- Não precisa gritar desse jeito, ninguém em Hogsmead precisa saber que você terá a sua primeira vez aqui e comigo.

- CALA A BOCA, BLACK! NUNCA MAIS DIRIJA A PALAVRA Á MIM, OUVIU? NUNCA MAIS!

Lily saiu correndo e entrou pela floresta derramando muitas lágrimas ao lembrar de cada coisa que aconteceu.

"_Como ele ousava dizer tudo aquilo para mim? Eu nunca esfreguei nada disso para ninguém e muito menos tinha a intenção de fazer aquilo com Black. De onde ele havia tirado aquela idéia? Que ousadia, dizer que o maroto captava aquilo e que EU estava querendo...faça me o favor. Que..."_

Lily ouviu barulhos vindo de vários lados e parou bruscamente de correr. Olhava em volta, na escuridão não se via nada além das formas e sombras das árvores. Já havia escurecido e se aquele lugar já era escuro com um grande Sol, imagina de noite? Sua respiração ficou mais acelerada e começou a suar frio quando percebeu que vinha algo ou alguém na sua direção. Pegou sua varinha e a apontou para o lado que vinha o barulho. A coisa vinha lentamente e tinha passos firmes. Lily ficou mais aterrorizada ainda, até pensou em gritar, mas poderia ser pior. Quando a "coisa"fez menção em aparecer sobre um feiche de luz da Lua, ela abriu a sua boca para jogar o primeiro feitiço que veio a cabeça, mas a "coisa"acabou fazendo o mesmo

- IMPEDIMENTA- os dois bradaram em unissono e os dois foram jogados para trás e caindo com muita força no chão. Lily balançou a cabeça e quando ia pegar sua varinha que voara longe, a "coisa"já estava em cima dela, apontando sua varinha para ela. Foi nessa hora que Lily mais gostou em ver aqueles cabelos bagunçados

- Cabeça de fogo? O que está fazendo aqui sozinha?- perguntou James surpreso e saindo de cima de Lily

- Eu que te pergunto!Quase me matou de susto, Espantalho.

- Eu perguntei primeiro

- Sirius me levou até um campo ali atrás e acabamos brigando e vim sozinha

- Eu estava atrás de Sirius, porque já passou a hora de voltar para Hogwarts e ele havia sumido...você está chorando? Eu te machuquei tanto assim?

- Não é isso. Não devo satisfações a você! Eu vou embora!- e Lily começou a andar pela floresta novamente

- Por acaso você sabe onde fica a saída?- Lily parou e olhou para os lados a fim de reconhecer o lugar que havia passado com Sirius

- Não- ela disse abaixando a cabeça e chorando mais ao lembrar de Sirius

- Bom...eu te levo de volta!- disse James solidário e puxando Lily pelo lado oposto em que ela estava indo

**N/A: eu, na minha humilde opinião, achei esse capítulo bom, mas a opinião que vale mesmo são a de vocês, portanto...por favor, me mandem comentários, ok? O próxima capítulo eu não sei quando irá ao ar, é bem provável que eu poste em dias como terça, quinta, sexta ou sábado, porque eu tenho curso de segunda e quarta...mas pretendo não deixar a fic abandonada, porque eu fico louca quando eu leio alguma fic e a atualização demora. Ah, eu entendo que as vezes falta inspiração, mas nós, loucos e viciados por fics, não** **aguentamos esperar! Nossa, não quero ser chata e ficar aqui falando sem parar, portanto vou parar por aqui. Até a próxima atualização!**


	3. De volta para o trem

**N/A: Adorei as reviews...ms q tenha sido só duas, elas me animaram mt, sabiam!Para muita gente isso é pouco, mas para mim foi uma maravilha...e espero receber mais, é claro! Bom...falando da fic...esse cap tah mt pequeno ( pelo menos eu acho), e por isso, vou colocar o quarto logo em seguida...prometo fazer isso sempre q eu colocar um cap. curto...é que tem q para em pontos estratégicos...para ñ ficar estranho, né? Então...é isso! Espero q gostem desse cap. tbm...**

**De volta para o trem**

Voltar a pensar naquilo era realmente muito dolorido para Lily. Ela realmente sentiu uma atração muito forte por Sirius e ser tratada daquele jeito foi realmente angustiante durante um bom tempo depois do ocorrido. Sirius chegou a pedir perdão por interpretá-la mal um mês depois confessando não gostar de ser evitado pela ruiva, mas as coisas só foram melhorando com passar do tempo.

A garota estava tão perdida na "volta ao passado triste" que não viu quando sua amiga Emy ( que após o ocorrido no quarto ano, confessou para Lily que era realmente apaixonada pelo Sirius), entrou na cabine normalmente e começou a falar com Lily alegremente

- Lily...quanto tempo, estava morrendo de saudades, amiga!- mas não ouve resposta da ruiva que continuava a mirar o lado de fora do trem.

- Lily? Hei, senhorita Monitora- Chefe...acorda!- dizia Emy, mas continuou a ficar sem respostas

- Bom dia, amigas!- disse Lene entrando sorridente na cabine e mesmo assim, nem sinal de vida da ruiva. A morena estranhou que sua amiga não havia respondido

- Até agora eu também não consegui falar com ela

- Faz aquilo que você faz de melhor e que sempre funciona, Emy- sorriu malvadamente a garota. Emy deu uma tossida e engrossando a voz, disse

- Olá meu Lírio! Quer sair comigo?- como se num passe de mágica, Lily olhou na direção de Emy pensando que era o seu tão odiado fã, James Potter

- Meninaaaaaas- ela disse abraçando as duas

- Estou aqui te chamando a um tempo e você nem aí...em que estava pensando?- sorriu Lene maliciosamente

- Pensando no passado, sabe!Nada que vale a pena comentar, mas, me contem como foi as férias de vocês

- Nada de especial. Fiquei em casa e saia de vez em quando e vocês?- disse Lene

- Nem um pouco diferente das suas- disse Lily

- As minhas foram realmente muito boas. Saí quase toda a noite, ia sempre no cinema, fui a um show, fizemos um grande almoço...

- Nem precisamos perguntar com quem você fez tudo isso, né?- disse Lene

- É, com James, mas a razão por eu estar assim é que tinha mais alguém...um alguém especial junto- sorriu Emy sonhadoramente

- Sirius Black!- disse Lene e Lily juntas

- Eu estou mantendo um contado bem constante com o meu moreno preferido. Está sendo realmente bom.

- Que bom que fizeram amizade desse jeito, assim ficará mais fácil conquistá-lo- disse Lene

- O que você acha disso, Lily?Acha que eu consigo?

- Eu acho que sim. Emy, você sabe a minha opinião em relação aos marotos que diz respeito a esse assunto

- É, eu sei. Falando nisso, teve um maroto que não parou de falar na seu "lírio" durante as férias inteiras

- Eu já falei que não sou o "lírio" dele!

- Lily, James realmente gosta de você. Acha que, depois pelo o que você passou com um maroto, eu iria jogar um que está com as mesmas intenções? Pô, eu conheço James desde os meus cinco anos e sei que ele não faria isso com você, principalmente gostando de você do jeito que gosta.

- Ele é um maroto!E eu já descobri, por um deles, quais são os pensamentos de todos, em exceção do Remus.

- Falando de mim?- disse uma voz vinda da porta. Lily havia ficado feliz quando seu amigo apareceu na porta com um belo sorriso que devia ser outra característica dos marotos ( menos de Peter que tinha os dentes um pouco...grandes), mas desanimou quando viu que não estava sozinho.

- Bom dia, meninas!- disse Sirius entrando com James e Remus na cabine

"_Eu mereço? Que coisa, há tantas cabines pelo trem e eles vem se alojar justo na MINHA? Que decepção, daqui a pouco vou começar a andar com os sonserinos para poder me ver livres dessas pestes...que raios esse infeliz veio se sentar ao meu lado? Que cretino!"_

- O destino nos coloca sempre juntos, não é, meu Lírio?- disse James sentando-se ao lado dela

- Eu percebi que gostava mais quando você me chamava de Cabeça de fogo- disse Lily virando o rosto para ele

- Que isso, minha ruivinha. Éramos bobos naquela época, eu não via o que estava perdendo quando brigávamos daquele jeito

- Você era bobo, e continua. Eu nunca fui e por isso, nunca vou sair com você.

- É isso o que você diz agora, espera você ver que eu realmente gosto de você. O que eu tenho que fazer para a futura Sra. Potter perceber?

- Olha, não estou com bom humor hoje, Potter. Pará de falar que um dia eu irei casar com você, porque meus pesadelos costumam acontecer quando se fala muito deles, portanto, CALA ESSA BOCA!- por um momento o garoto só a observava atônito, mas logo depois sorriu

- E então, esse ano a ruivinha mais bonita da escola vai sair no primeiro passeio que tiver para Hogsmead comigo?

- AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII, CALA A BOCA POR UM MOMENTO, JAMES POTTER! COMO VOCÊ É CHATO, GAROTO. ME DEIXA EM PAZ, VAI PROCURAR ALGUMA DOIDA PARA IR COM VOCÊ EM ALGUM ARMÁRIO PARA SE AGARRAR, PODE IR ATÉ AZARAR O SNAPE, MAS...SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE, COISA INSIGNIFICANTE!- todos que se encontravam na cabine pararam por um momento para escutar o surto momentâneo de Lily que estava vermelha de tanto gritar. James só a olhava, não se sabia se ele iria levar na brincadeira como sempre ou se iria gritar umas boas verdades para ela como fazia as vezes e que, quando acontecia, era melhor sair de baixo, pois quando James resolvesse revidar, ele conseguia ser pior que ela. Após uns momentos, ele simplesmente levantou e saiu da cabine.

- Lily Evans! O que deu em você para trata-lo assim? Que falta de consideração com ele- disse Lene que parecia um pouco brava

- É que...pô, ele me irritou. Você tem que me entender...- todos pareciam irritados com a ruiva que ficou sem graça por estar sendo tratada daquele jeito- ...bom, eu preciso ir, reunião de Monitores- Chefes- disse ela saindo rápido dali

**Sentado no meio do corredor, no fim do trem, estava um moreno confuso...**

"_Por que ela me trata assim? Eu falo que gosto dela e Lily Evans vem querendo me matar. Imagino o que ela faria se eu falasse mal. Mas...por que fui gostar tanto dessa ruiva? Sorte dela que eu gosto muito, senão já teria desistido desde o primeiro não que recebi. Parece que foi ontem..._

**FlashBack**

James estava sentado num dos pufs perto da lareira apagada, devido ao calor, e pensava no que o seu amigo havia feito para que Lily Evans, aquela garota que demonstrava não se abalar por nada, estar correndo, sozinha, por uma floresta escura e chorando. Não que ele dava muita bola para isso, mas foi preocupante ver a ruiva naquele estado de choque. Deu até para entender o por quê dela não Ter contado para ele, afinal, eles viviam brigando, se chingando e etc., mas, quem sabe, ele poderia Ter ajudado? Chegou a sentir pena da garota na hora, mas, fazer o que, ela não quis contar, então ele só poderia mostrar o caminho de volta.

- O que você está pensando, Pontas?- disse Sirius sentando- se ao lado do amigo enquanto este estava longe com seus pensamentos

- Almofadinhas...o que você fez com a Cabeça de fogo?

- O que? Por que? Não fiz nada...porque ela não quis, mas...

- Eu estava te procurando, indo até o jardim, e encontrei com ela no meio do caminho, correndo que nem uma maluca e chorando

- Ah sim, ela ficou brava por eu tentar fazer uma coisa com ela, entende?- sorriu Sirius

- Cara, ela tava mal. Cheguei a ficar preocupado...

- Você? Preocupado com Lily Evans? Você bebeu quantas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada?

- Ah, esquece, vai. Mas e então, se você tentou...vocês se beijaram tô certo?- disse James maliciosamente

- Claro, você já viu Sirius Black sair com alguma garota e não beija-la? Mas, cara, vou te contar uma coisa

- O que?- disse James curioso e sentando direito empolgado

- Eu acho que foi o melhor beijo que eu já tive na minha vida! Beijo doce, com um gostinho muito bom, o cheiro do cabelo dela invade a sua cabeça, você fica louco, ela passa a mão pelo seu pescoço que chega a dar arrepios.- James estava de boca aberta e não acreditava no que ouvia

- Então, como ela disse no Três Vassouras, o beijo dela é muito bom?

- Bom é pouco, meu amigo. É maravilhoso, viciante, delicioso...

- Na escala de um a dez?

- A nota dela é onze!

- Cara, nunca imaginava isso dela. Ela é muito bonita, não sei por que nunca pensei nela por esse lado.

- Como ela está a fim de me torturar e me matar...por que você não sai com ela? Te recomendo, meu caro.

- Será? Até que não é uma má idéia...mas, eu já ia levar a Samantha Sullivan no próximo passeio...ah,saio com a Cabeça de fogo e no outro eu vou com a Sam.

- Boa idéia!

No dia seguinte, após as aulas, James encontrou seu alvo sentada numa mesa perto das escadas do dormitório, carregada de livros e pergaminhos. Se aproximou lentamente e sentou na sua frente.

- Oi, Lily!- disse ele sorrindo enquanto a garota tirava a atenção dos livros e olhava para ele

- O que você quer Espan...você me chamou do que?

- De Lily.É o seu nome, não? Então!Já estamos bem grandinhos para eu te chamar de Cabeça de fogo e você de Espantalho

- É, é o meu nome, mas só os meus amigos ou mais próximos me chamam assim, então para você é Evans. E concordo, estou bem grandinha mesmo, mas você?- Lily esticou a cabeça para o lado e mediu James-...continua o mesmo pirralho insuportável de sempre

- Hei, eu vim aqui na paz e você me trata assim? Nem falei nada demais para ser tratado desse jeito

- Ok, Ok, desculpa. Mas fala logo o que você quer, Es...Potter.

- Então, vim aqui te convidar para irmos juntos no próximo passeio a Hogsmead.- Lily que estava séria no instante que ele se dirigiu a ela, agora morria de rir

- Essa é a piada do ano...você acha mesmo que eu sairia com você? Ah, conta outra- e mais risada.

"_Qual é a da ruiva? O que tem de engraçado nesse convite? Tantas garotas queriam estar no lugar dela agora e ela acha engraçado? Mas que garota louca. Nossa, como ela fica linda sorrindo! Como eu nunca havia percebido que essa ruiva era tão maravilhosa? Esses olhos...tão verdes que chega a ser difícil acreditar. Por Mérlin, eu fiquei anos e anos brigando com ela? Que desperdício"_

- Ainda não sei o por que da risada- disse ele calmamente

- Potter, nós nos odiamos, lembra? Você e agora o imprestável do seu amigo, Black. Vai procurar o que fazer e me deixa estudar- disse ela voltando a atenção para os livros.

- Eu não te odeio! Como você pode pensar que eu te odeio se estou aqui te convidando para sair?

- Você odeia sim. E tira essa idéia sem noção da sua cabeça mal orientada, tá bom?- disse ela sem olhar para ele

- Pô, ruivinha, que isso. Vamos, vai? O que custa? Nada! Colabora...vamos, vai?

- NÃO ENCHE! MINHA RESPOSTA É NÃO- disse ela nervosa botando um ponto final na conversa

- Ok. Mas você uma dia vai sair comigo...escreva o que eu tô dizendo, Lily

- É Evans para você. E se você quiser apostar, eu concordo, porque eu nunca vou sair com você, James Potter!

- Você é quem sabe- ele deu de ombros e saiu, deixando uma ruiva muito confusa

**De volta ao corredor vazio do trem, Remus se aproximou de James**

- Hei, você vai se abalar pelo que Lily disse?- disse Remus sentando-se ao lado do moreno

- Cara, o que eu faço? Eu falo que gosto dela, a trato bem e só levo! Isso desanima

- Você sabe a personalidade forte da Lily, que ainda pensa que é um desafio para você.

- Mas não é...bom...é, mas...não do jeito que ela pensa...

- Eu sei, mas você mesmo se pôs onde está. Quando foi chamar Lily para sair na primeira vez, você disse que um dia isso iria acontecer, a desafiou, James. E ainda mais contando com a burrice de Sirius quando saiu com ela...esse encontro marcou a vida dela e acha que se sair com outro maroto, acontecerá a mesma coisa.

- Mas não vai!

- Mas ela não sabe disso

- Mas eu sempre falo para ela.

- James, escuta. Se você gosta mesmo dela, sabe que terá que se sacrificar por isso.

- Eu sei, já estou me sacrificando. Sabe com quantas garotas eu deixei de sair nas férias para ficar em casa pensando nela e num plano para conquistá-la? Vinte, Aluado...vinte. Estou numa seca que só Mérlin sabe e continuo atrás dela...como ela não percebe o que anda fazendo comigo?

- Cara, tenta ser difrente, ou melhor, tenta mostrar para ela o James que aparece só de vez em quando e só para a gente. Mostra que você não vive só de azarar os outros, passar a noite nos armários da escola e que, nem sempre, você é um maroto. Mostra para Lily Evans que você é legal, inteligente, solidário, romântico e, acima de tudo, que a ama muito

- Você pode Ter razão. Será que isso daria certo?

- Pelo o que conheço dela...com certeza.

- Ok, agora serei um novo James Potter! Vou tentar pelo menos.

- Que bom, você sabe que pode contar comigo para conquistar sua ruivinha, não é?- sorriu Remus se levantando

- Claro, você sempre foi um grande amigo, Aluado. – disse James sorrindo também

- Ok, vamos parar com isso, tenho uma reunião de Monitores- Chefes para ir e estou bem atrasado e a minha companheira ruiva não gosta disso- disse Remus dando as costas para James e voltando a andar pelo trem e pensando.

"_Nossa, o que eu estou fazendo? James coloca toda a sua confiança em mim e eu não posso me abrir com ele e contar que a ruiva que ele tanto deseja também não sai da minha cabeça. Ele se sacrifica por mim, mudando sua vida para ajudar com as minhas transformações e eu faço o favor de gostar da mesma garota que ele? Isso é deplorável, até onde isso vai dar? Até quando vou esconder que quando Lily Evans está comigo, meu coração dispara, tenho arrepios quando ela se aproxima de mim e quero muito poder abraça-la e poder faze-la feliz comigo? Mas tudo isso está fora de cogitação, Lily ficaria horrorizada se soubesse quem eu realmente sou e James sentiria um grande ódio por mim, e como eu poderia fazer isso com ele depois de tudo o que passamos juntos? Eu preciso tirar Lily Evans da minha cabeça e retribuir o favor ao meu amigo...juntando os dois." _

Remus John Lupin, o senhor está atrasado!- disse Lily quando ele entrou na cabine de monitoria que estava com todos presentes, exceto ele.

- Me desculpem, tive alguns problemas pelo caminho!- disse ele.

**N/A: bom...espero que tenham gostado...esse cap. foi mais para mostrar o lado do James na história...não era para ser um cap. tããããão legal, mas tentei...como disse, era só p/ explicar mesmo...bom...pretendo postar o próximo agora...logo depois desse para compensa-lo...então é isso! Espero reviews, ok?Bjs!**


	4. A aula particular e a ameaça

**N/A: OI!Bom, como prometido, estou postando o quarto cap. sem demora pelo terceiro ter ficado beeeeem pequeno...não digo que esse ca. é boooooom, mas tá aí...a falta de criatividade está tomando conta de mim logo no começo da fic...que vergonha...Bom, as reviews eu costuma agradecer por e-mail, mas nao custa nada falar aqui que eu amei, mesmo sendo poucas, lembrando, mas amo!Fico feliz em abrir mh caixa de e-mail ve-las lá...espero ter essa felicidade bastante vezes, ok? Boa leitura!**

**A aula particular e a ameaça**

A viagem acabou sendo bem tranquila, Lily evitou voltar á cabine e ficou vagando pelo trem, atrás de bardeneiros e dando broncas em alguns que insistiam em pregar peças nos outros. Chegando á Hogwarts, Lily acabou se encontrando com Emy no Salão Principal e sentaram-se perto dos marotos para assistirem a Seleção das Casas.

- Lily, você acha que foi necessário falar tudo aquilo para o James no trem?- perguntou Emy se virando para a amiga

- Tava demorando para você comentar sobre isso! E sim, acho sim, foi mais que necessário, foi preciso e uma obrigação minha falar tudo aquilo, Emy.

- Olha, você tem que dar uma chance para ele te mostrar o quanto gosta de você, Lily Evans

- Sem querer te ofender, mas por que você não se preocupa com algo útil, como mudar o Black e falar que você gosta dele, Emily O'Brien?

- Fala baixo, Lily! E eu não preciso muda-lo, gosto dele do jeito que ele é, não sou que nem você que precisa de alguém que só pensa em estudar, em livros, estudar, em ir na biblioteca, estudar, em tirar notas boas, estudar, em ser toda certinha...eu já falei em estudar?

- Você está muito engraçadinha hoje...

- Oi Lily!- a ruiva, antes mesmo de se virar, sentiu seu coração disparar quando ouviu a voz atrás dela

_"Mérlin, ele de novo! Só pode ser um sonho, conversar com ele duas vezes por dia é uma evolução! Mas que garoto mais lindo, que fofo, que tudoooo."_

- Olá Mike!- disse Lily de orelha a orelha ao se virar para falar com o garoto

- Você deve estar me achando um chato por falar com você toda hora, mas...- _" Que modéstia a dele, você acha mesmo que eu iria achar ruim? Se você estivesse colado em mim, como o Potter, eu agradeceria."_-...é que eu sei que você é muito boa em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e essa matéria me maltrata, então...bem, eu não sei como falar isso- disse ele sem graça e coçando a nuca. Lily lembrou vagamente que quem costumava coçar a nuca e logo em seguida bagunçar os cabelos era o garoto que não tirava os olhos deles desde que Mike se aproximou da mesa da Grifinória.

- Você quer que Lily te dê aulas particulares, Mike?- disse Emy sorrindo disfarçadamente, mas maliciosamente para Lily

- É! Mas se der, é claro. – Lily corou, mas tratou logo em responder

- Mas é claro que eu aceito, Mike. Será um prazer te ensinar Defesa.

- Que bom, sabe, é que o N.I.E.M.s é esse ano e vou precisar tirar notas altas nessa matéria

- Sabe, o Frank Longbotton costuma dar aulas particulares de Defesa para alguns alunos, por que você não pede para ele?- disse James cortando a conversa e olhando nada gentil para o garoto

- É porque eu já tenho mais intimidade com a Lily, vai ficar mais fácil

- Intimidade, é!Sei, mas você também pode Ter intimidade com Frank, a não ser que essa intimidade de vocês dois sejam de outro jeito, uma que costuma Ter um homem e uma mulher.

- Potter, o que você quer dizer com isso?- disse Lily inconformada

- Oras, preciso mesmo explicar, Lily?

- É Evans!

- O "Mike" pode te chamar de Lily e eu não? Ah é, vocês já tem muita intimidade, não é! Havia me esquecido- disse James ironicamente

- Cala a boca, Potter. E afinal, quem havia te chamado na conversa? Vê se pára de prestar atenção na conversa dos outros da próxima vez.

- Lily, não vale a pena brigar, ok? Deixa ele para lá- disse Mike

- Ou, você não se meta na nossa conversa, ninguém te chamou aqui- revidou James

- E nem na nossa aqui, por tanto vai conversar com os seus amigos, Potter.- disse a ruiva botando um ponto final na discussão

- Ok. Fica com o seu amigo- intimo aí, não vou me preocupar com vocês, muito menos te alertar sobre a fama desse aí- disse James apontando Mike com o queixo e se virou para a conversa dos marotos

- Depois você não quer que eu brigue com o seu amigo de infância- disse Lily para Emy que havia ficado quieta para não sobrar para ela

- Pô Lily, isso é ciúmes.

- Bom, estou com um pouco de pressa, podemos marcar o dia para as aulas?- perguntou Mike

- Ah sim, pode ser de noite, naquela sala do quinto andar, a vazia, sabe?

- Claro, após o jantar? Podemos começar amanhã?

- Combinado!- disse Lily por fim

- Então tchau para as duas, boa noite.- e o garoto saiu do Salão Principal quase sendo devorado pelo olhar que James lançou

- Pronto, achei um garoto lindo, estudioso, legal, estudioso, simpático, estudioso...já falei estudioso?- zombou a ruiva

- Lily, o que será que James queria dizer quando disse sobre a fama do Mike?

- Ele tava só enchendo o saco, Emy. Não liga pelas besteiras que ele fala.

Assim como havia sido tudo até a chegada ao castelo, a noite foi igualmente tranquila. O céu estava estrelado, nenhuma nuvem por perto e a lua minguante brilhava forte. Mas com toda essa perfeição, tinha um certo moreno que não parava de rolar na cama, sem sono.

- Pontas, quer parar de se mexer aí? Tá com pulga na cama?- resmungou Sirius sem abrir os olhos

- Não, quem tem pulga aqui é você, Almofadinhas.Mas eu não estou conseguindo dormir- disse James sentando na cama e passando os olhos pelo quarto escuro.

- Qual é! Nem começaram as aulas para você estar preocupado e só quem deve ficar assim é a sua Monitora- Chefe favorita- disse Sirius que se virou na cama e ficou de costas para o amigo

- É justamente por ela que eu não consigo dormir.

- AAAAhhhhhhhh, não creio! Vocês vão ficar conversando a essa hora?- disse um Remus raivoso

- É o Pontas que não pára de falar- respondeu Sirius

- Hei, nem fui eu que comecei a falar, foi o cachorrão ali.

- Mas você é que não parava de se mexer- disse Peter entrando no meio da conversa

- Tá bom...eu saio do quarto!- disse James que se levantou e saiu

- É isso mesmo, bom menino- disse Sirius que deu um pulo da cama quando James bateu a porta.

"_Eles não entendem. Eu tô aqui, cheio de problemas que não consigo resolver e os meus amigos ficam reclamando só porque eu não tiro aquela ruiva da minha cabeça? Aquela ruiva...o que eu vou Ter que fazer para conquistar aquela garota? Se ela tivesse aceitado sair comigo a muito tempo, tenho certeza que não estaríamos assim, eu atrás que nem um cachorro atrás de um pedaço de carne...e que pedaço de carne...Caramba, eu acho que o Aluado tem razão, vou Ter que mudar para que ela perceba o quanto..."_

- Olá, meu moreno...o que está fazendo acordado até essa hora?- era Samantha Sullivan. Ela o convidou para sair no quarto ano e até hoje não largava do pé do maroto, as vezes, James tinha vontade de manda-la pastar.

"_Ai, lá vem! O que eu tenho que essa garota gostou tanto? Eu sei que beijo bem, sou encantador, faço tudo direitinho, mas que grude. Ninguém aguentaria Ter uma vida como a minha. Ter um chiclete no sapato e metade da sua cabeça numa única pessoa...não é fácil ser James Potter!"_

- O que você quer, Sam?- disse o garoto sentando- se no sofá entediado

- Nada! Estava sem sono e resolvi descer. Estava escrito, meu fofo, para nos encontrar aqui e agora- disse a garota se debruçando em James

- Foi só coincidência mesmo. Você não se importa se chegar mais para lá?

- Ok, meu hipogrifo mais lindo e fofo

- Eu já te pedi para não me chamar com esse apelidinhos ridículos, Sam, por favor, colabora.

- Ridículos? Que isso, meu sonho doce, são palavras carinhosas para o meu maroto favorito. Aliás, apelidinhos ridículos são aqueles que você dá para a Monitora- Chefe- Certinha- Evans: minha ruivinha, meu lírio, meu anjo ruivo etc. Mas eu desculpo esses seus deslizes, meu amor

- Primeiro: não fale assim da Lily; e segundo: não sou seu amor e muito menos tenho que te dar satisfações do que eu faço.

- Mas o que você tem? Está tão ignorante- disse a garota fazendo uma careta e se afastando dele

- Não tenho nada...me deixa- e ele voltou a subir as escadas do dormitório e deixando seu karma para trás

"_Que garota chata. Por que eu resolvi sair com ela naquela vez? Foi a minha pior burrice!"_

A noite passou e deu lugar a um belo dia, com céu azul, calor e uma brisa fresca. As aulas estavam realmente puxadas naquele ano, Lily percebeu, após sair da última aula do dia, Poções, que teria que ralar muito de agora em diante. O professor fez perguntas que ela nem tinha idéia da resposta, depois de ler quase a biblioteca toda, ainda havia assuntos que ela desconhecia. Ainda tinha que dar aulas de Defesa para Mike...isso é o que a alegrava, pelo menos ficaria melhor ainda na matéria

- Lily, você não falou nada até agora desde que saímos da sala, tenho certeza que nem me ouviu- disse Emy quando chegaram no Sala Comunal

- Ah, desculpa, estava pensando em algumas coisas e realmente não te ouvi

- Eu falei- sussurrava Emy- que estava pensando em mandar uma carta para o Sirius.

- Vai fazer o que? Mandar uma carta? Que idéia é essa?

- Mas é anônima! Você acha que eu teria coragem de dizer que sou eu?

- Ah tá, mas...o que você vai dizer na carta? Falar que ele não passa de um idiota, inútil, bonito, mas bobo demais?

- Engraçadinha...vou dizer que gosto muito dele e que sou louca para sair com ele- Lily parou por um instante e falou francamente para amiga

- Ele já se acha pouco, com essa carta então...Emy, desista dele, não vale a pena correr atrás de Sirius Black, te digo por experiência própria

- Lily, se vocês não deram certo, não quer dizer que comigo também não irá dar...pô, me ajuda, pelo menos me apoie

- Ok, vou fazer pela nossa amizade, mas você deve saber o que eu penso sobre isso

- Olá garotas- disse James sentando ao lado delas

- Olá- respondeu Emy

- Lily, eu queria falar com você

- É Evans...e fala logo

- Então, eu e o Aluado estamos mal em Defesa, você poderia nos dar aula também?- Lily e Emy se olharam e começaram a rir

- O Remus está mal em alguma matéria...e você também? Ah, conta outra

- É sério Emy- disse James piscando para a amiga sem Lily perceber

- É mesmo, ele havia comentado que não estudou nas férias.

- Isso é mentira do seu amiguinho, Remus nunca deixaria de estudar nas férias

- Nem todos são que nem você, meu lírio.

- É Evans...mas sei que ele sim!

- Lily, qual o problema de você dar aula para eles também?

- Ora Emy...bom...é que...bem...

- Então, é hoje que começa, não é? No quinto andar, depois do jantar?

- É melhor você parar de ouvir a conversa dos outros, Potter. E sim, quinto andar, depois do jantar- disse Lily vencida

- A gente se vê, então- e o moreno saiu e foi se sentar com os outros marotos

"_Isso é uma injustiça. Ele ouve as minhas conversas e agora vem com essa idéia de dar aulas para eles...essa história está estranha. E vou perder a oportunidade de ficar a sós com o Mike. Nossa, como ele é lindo, perfeito, maravilhoso...será que ele sairia comigo? Não vou pedir, é claro, mas eu poderia jogar um verde. Boa idéia, o passeio para Hogsmead vai começar no primeiro fim de semana de outubro...preciso fazer isso antes que outra faça. E será hoje, escondida de Remus e James, mas será hoje"_

Todos já se encontravam na Salão Principal, parecia que os alunos voltaram com energia extra, o barulho parecia estar piorando durante as refeições. Emy achou estranho que Lily não falava nada, só comia, pensava, comia, pensava.

"_A indireta tem que ser bem indireta, não posso demonstrar o meu interesse em ir com ele. Caramba, esse garoto está me tirando do sério, porque tem que ser tão lindo e tão perfeito?_

- Lily, é melhor você ir, Mike acabou de sair do Salão, e aposto que você não quer deixa-lo esperando- sorriu Emy maliciosamente

- Ok, nos vemos mais tarde- e nisso, a ruiva seguiu o caminho para o quinto andar. Deu tempo para ver a porta da tal sala se fechando, olhou para trás e viu que os dois marotos ainda não viam...era a hora de falar com Mike. Lily entrou na sala e encontrou o garoto sentado em uma das várias carteiras bagunçadas pela sala.

- Pensei que você ainda iria demorar- disse Mike quando ela fechou a porta

- Bom, podemos começar empurrando essas mesas e cadeiras para o fundo da sala para termos bastante espaço

- O que você pretende me ensinar que necessita de quase um sala inteira?- perguntou o garoto enquanto empurrava umas carteiras

- Não é isso, é que vamos Ter mais duas pessoas conosco

- Quem?

- Remus e Potter...estão mal na matéria também

- Sinceramente, Remus Lupin mal nessa matéria é piada

- Também achei estranho, mas a Emy confirmou. E estranhei também o fato de que, mesmo que Potter odeie essa matéria, ele é um dos melhores da sala.

- Bom, vamos descobrir se eles estão ruins mesmo quando começarmos as aulas

- Pois é...falando em aulas, as de hoje de manhã me deixaram exaustas, estou louca para que comece os passeios para Hogsmead- disse Lily sentando- se

- Eu também, o Três Vassouras faz muita falta

- É, e sair com os amigos, Ter encontros...- sorriu Lily tentando demonstrar vergonha ao falar nisso

- É mesmo, não costumo Ter muitos encontros em Hogsmead, mas é bom de vez em quando

- Comigo acontece a mesma coisa, nem lembro a última vez que tive um encontro por lá.

- Eu lembro, você saiu com o Kevin Bennington da Corvinal, é meu amigo. Não foi bem um encontro, como ele disse, mas...

"_Droga, ele não está colaborandooooo. Ele não está percebendo? Caramba, será que eu vou Ter que ser mais direta? Isso que dá ser um garoto inocente..."_

- Ele é muito legal, o Kevin. Uma ótima pessoa, conversamos bastante naquele dia

- Ele não parava de falar em você, disse que só não te beijou porque você tem uma conversa tão boa, que nem dava para te atrapalhar

- Que bom que acham minhas conversas boas...bom...Mike...você...

- Olá! Estamos atrasados?- era James que entrava puxando Remus pela manga da blusa

"_Que legal, estão atrasados e aproveitam para chegar bem na hora crítica da conversa. Que ódio, não dava para esperar mais um tempo...tempo suficiente para que eu falasse e que Mike me convidasse? Estou vendo que vou Ter que esperar mais ainda...como eu amo os marotos!"_

- Estão...mas vou deixar passar. Então Mike, como você que teve a idéia das aulas, em que você costuma Ter dificuldade?- disse Lily desapontada

- Bom ,na verdade, meu patrono não é muito bom e não tem como eu treinar sozinho, porque preciso se supervisão

- Você tem dificuldades no patrono?- perguntou James incrédulo e dando risada. Lily e Mike o olharam feio

- Cala a boca, Pontas!- disse Remus dando uma cotovelada nele

- Tenho sim, então...pode me ajudar nisso?- perguntou Mike se virando para a ruiva

- Claro, vamos lá.

Eles se afastaram um pouco um do outro. Lily, pegou sua varinha, virou para um canto da sala onde não havia nada e nem ninguém. Se concentrou em uma coisa boa, na qual sempre pensava quando executava o patrono

- Expecto Patronum- mas só uma faísca saiu da sua varinha. Ela olhou para os outros como se não tivesse entendido o que aconteceu, se virou para o canto novamente- Expecto Patronum...- e mais uma vez uma faísca

- O que tá acontecendo, Lily? Já te vi conjurar um patrono antes e saiu normalmente- disse Remus

- Não sei o que está acontecendo...- disse ela checando sua varinha- Potter, já que você riu quando Mike disse que tinha dificuldades, venha você conjurar um

- Você é quem manda- disse o garoto tomando o lugar de Lily e tirou sua varinha de dentro das vestes- Expecto Patronum!- um leão prateado saiu da varinha do garoto e se virou para ele rugindo.

- Muito bem, Potter! E você ainda vem me dizer, após fazer um feitiço digno de N.I.E.M.s, que tem dificuldade na matéria?

- É que em relação a potrono, eu sou muito bom, ruivinha.- disse ele após seu leão desaparecer no ar

- É Evans...bem, você quer tentar, Remus?

- Claro.- o garoto tomou o lugar de James e pegou sua varinha da calça- Expecto Patronum- e um lobo saiu da varinha do garoto, que estremeceu discretamente ao ouvir o ruivo do animal...como lembrava a ele mesmo.

- De onde vocês tiraram a idéia de que precisam Ter aulas particulares?- disse a garota incrédula

- Eles podem ser bons, mas eu não

- Ok, Mike. Não há muito segredo...você sabe que tem que se concentrar em uma coisa boa...só nisso. Vamos, é a sua vez- o garoto tomou o lugar de Remus e se concentrou

- Expecto Patronum- um grande gavião saiu da varinha do garoto que deu um grande voo antes de desaparecer

- Eu não estou entendendo, os que dizem ser maus na matéria dão um show, e a suposta professora não consegue

- Tente de novo, Lily- disse Mike. Ela tomou o lugar do garoto, se concentrou por uns instantes e respirou fundo

- Expecto Patronum.- e nada. A tal faísca saiu mais fraca ainda

- Lily, você não deve estar se concentrando direito- disse Remus

- Claro que estou!- disse ela que já estava nervosa- Expecto Patronum- e novamente a fraca faísca. Lily jogou sua varinha longe de tanta raiva que a invadiu

- Não fique nervosa, você deve estar com alguma preocupação e não está se concentrando direito- disse James pegando a varinha da garota e a devolvendo

- Não estou preocupada com nada, droga. E não é possível que essa varinha esteja com defeito

- Claro que não está. Você fez muitas coisas na aula de Feitiços de hoje, eu vi- disse Mike

- Olha, vocês estão ótimos então vamos embora

- Ok, vou começar a fazer a ronda...depois a gente se encontra na Monitoria- disse Remus

Os três saíram da sala e deixaram Lily sozinha. A garota se sentou em uma mesa e ficou olhando para a sua varinha. O que será que aconteceu que Lily não havia conseguido conjurar o patrono que nunca havia tido dificuldade? Esta história estava soando estranho para ela

- É melhor eu começar minha ronda- disse e saiu da sala. Já estava a meia hora rodando pelo castelo, e até agora não havia encontrado nada e já estava voltando para o Monitoria

"_Ainda bem que está tudo em ordem, já pensou, que por ironia do destino, eu tivesse que usar um patrono? Seria tirada do cargo de Monitora- Chefe por incompetência e inutilidade...isso seria a desgraça da minha vida. É melhor eu ir encontrar Remus logo e ir...que barulho é esse?"_

Lily parou no corredor e tentou se concentrar e descobrir de onde vinha os sussurros. Foi caminhando lentamente em direção ao barulho que dava numa sala usada antigamente para a aula de Tratos de Criaturas Mágicas. Abriu vagarosamente a porta e torceu para que não precisasse usar um patrono. Ao mesmo tempo que se sentiu alíviada, sentiu uma imensa raiva ao ver o que acontecia. Entrou na sala sem fazer barulho, cruzou os braços e via até onde James e Sirius iam com as palhaçadas para cima de Snape, que estava de cabeça para baixo.

- O que ele merece hoje, Almofadinhas?

- Boa pergunta, precisamos ser mais criativos com o Ranhoso...você lavou suas cuecas hoje?- perguntou Sirius virando a cabeça para olhar melhor o garoto que já estava vermelho

- Pergunta para a pessoa que está atrás de vocês- disse ele com dificuldade. Os dois marotos olharam rapidamente para trás e encontraram uma Lily não muito feliz

- Olá, Lily...quanto tempo, não?- disse James bagunçando seus cabelos

- É Evans...por que não foi direto para a Torre da Grifinória, Potter?

- É que o Almofadinhas aqui estava me esperando e acabamos encontrando o Ranhoso pelo caminho...

- Isso não é uma desculpa muito boa...solte ele agora- James fez um sinal para Sirius que fez Snape cair no chão

- Quantas vezes terei que dizer que não quero mais a sua ajuda, sua sangue- ruim?- disse o garoto nervoso e colocando a mão na cabeça que latejava muito

- Eu não quero dar uma de heroina, mas é meu dever ajudar alunos incompetentes das mãos de idiotas

- Obrigado pela parte que nos toca, Evans- disse Sirius sorrindo

- Estou aqui para isso...então, 30 pontos serão tirados da Sonserina e detenção para os dois.

- Calma aí, sangue- ruim, eu sou pego de surpresa, sou azarado e vai tirar pontas meus? Quero uma boa razão para isso

- Pára de chama- la assim, seu imbecil- disse James

- Cala a boca, Potter. Te digo com todo o prazer, caso você não saiba, Severus Snape, já se passa da hora de recolher e você estava vagando pelo castelo...quer mais um bom motivo?Afinal, o que você estava fazendo fora da Torre da Sonserina a essas horas?

- Isso não diz respeito a você, sua trouxa imunda- James, sem pensar duas vezes, socou o garoto que logo em seguida caiu no chão com suas vestes ensanguentadas. Snape levou sua mão a boca e olhou raivoso para James

- Se você repetir essas palavras, vai ser socado por inteiro, Ranhoso- disse Sirius

- Potter, não quero que isso se repita, não preciso de você para me defender- bradou Lily, mas se sentindo agradecida pelo soco

- Sorte sua que você tem guarda- costas, Potter!- disse Snape que limpava a boca com as costas da mão

- Você precisa me dizer o que estava fazendo fora da sua Sala Comunal, ou você quer que eu coloque no relatório que estava se amassando com alguém num armário de vassouras?

- Coloque o que quiser- disse ele que ia em direção a porta

- Ok, se você quer assim.- o garoto parou ao lado dela, ombro com ombro, e sussurrou em seu ouvido

- É melhor tomar cuidado, sangue- ruim, você pode estar em perigo e nem saber disso...Andam confabulando secretamente contra sua raça pelo castelo, e nem sempre terá pessoas para te ajudar, quem sabe, em alguma ronda, você não se depare com a morte no próximo corredor? E se eu estiver por perto, não moverei nem sequer um dedo para te ajudar, mas sim, darei risada por estarem limpando o mundo de trouxas imundos como você...

- Sai logo daqui, Ranhoso- disse James que empurrou o garoto para fora da sala. Lily estava sem reação, não conseguia pensar em nada, nem imaginava a sua cara de assustada e que estava boquiaberta

- O que ele disse para você? Te chamou daquilo de novo?- perguntava Sirius segurando os braços da garota em estado de choque

- Na...não! Ele não disse nada...nada

- Vamos embora!- sugeriu James e os três saíram da sala.

**N/A: Espero que tenha saido bom esse cap.e eu acho que sou vou atualizar quando eu tiver o sexto pronto( na verdade, eu nem sei seu eu terminei...o que mata postar fic é ter q dividir em capts. e eu nem sei se já terminei, mas...) Então...terminado ou não, a próxima postagem tanto pode ser na próxima quinta, na sexta ou no sábado, então até lá, com certeza eu já devo ter escrito mais. Bom, eu acho que é isso, então...até a próxima postagem e ...espero mais reviews, ok? Bjs!**


	5. Outro bloqueio

**N/A: Gente, me desculpa pela demora da atualização, mas é que eu fui viajar e logo quando eu voltei, a fanfiction ficou d mal de mim e eu não conseguia atualizar...fiquei morrendo de raiva, mas tudo bem. Aqui está o quinto cap. e pretendo colocar o sexto logo em seguida em consequência dessa minha demora, ok! Espero que não tenham desistido de ler...Ah...espero reviews!Boa leitura!**

**Pequena declaração e outro bloqueio**

Os dois marotos iam na frente, conversando sobre alguma coisa que Lily não se interessava saber, pois pensava nas palavras do sonserino.

"_O que será que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Se queria me assustar, não conseguiu. A quem você está querendo enganar, Lily Evans? Estou morrendo de medo, meus joelhos tremem de preocupação e se antes não estava conseguindo conjurar um patrono, agora então, mal consigo segurar a varinha. Isso não pode ocupar minha cabeça, foi só uma ameaça boba daquele Ranhoso desgraçado"_

Lily já se encontrava na Sala Comunal e nem havia percebido, estava parada no meio dela, olhando para o nada e sendo observada por James, que estava ao seu lado, preocupado por sinal. O garoto aproveitou que Sirius havia subido para conversar com a garota

- Eu ouvi o que o Ranhoso te disse!- disse o garoto tirando Lily de seus devaneios

- Ouviu, é!

- Ouvi. E quero te dizer para não se preocupar com isso

- Eu não vou me preocupar, foi só uma ameaça boba- ela sorriu amarelo para ele que estava sério, James abriu a boca para falar algo, mas pensou seriamente e a fechou novamente- Bom, vou ir dormir...- e ela começou a subir os degraus para o dormitório- e não esqueça, você e seu amigo, que fugiu para o quarto, que terão detenções.

- Eu o aviso e boa noite! E não se preocupe com isso, ok?- disse ele sentando- se num sofá

- Tá, tá bom, Potter. Já falei que não vou.

A noite estava sendo realmente difícil para Lily. Pensava na falha da sua varinha e nas palavras de Snape. Aquilo ia tirar o sono da garota, já sabia disso. Ela virava na cama a todo instante e não conseguia tirar as cenas da sua cabeça. Então, para não acordar as garotas, decidiu ir para a Sala Comunal e beber um pouco de água. Desceu as escadas e no meio delas, viu que James estava sentado, parecendo uma estátua, sem nem piscar

"_O que tá acontecendo com esse garoto? Será que ele está aí, assim, desde que eu subi? Que estranho..."_

- Potter!- ela o chamou numa distância segura se o garoto resolver se assustar e lhe azarar.Mas ele simplesmente virou para ela.

- O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora?- ele perguntou serenamente

- Eu é que te pergunto. Já se passou 4 horas desde que te deixei sozinho aqui. Será que terei que te dar outra detenção!

- Estava pensando...

- Em que? Na próxima vítima que você e o Black irão pegar na calada da noite?

- No que o Ranhoso te disse!

- Potter, você mesmo disse para eu não me preocupar com isso

- E não é para se preocupar mesmo

- Mas...não estou entendendo. Aquilo foi uma ameaça sem nexo

- Não foi! Eu andei sabendo sobre reuniões que andam acontecendo pelo castelo, de sangue- puros que são aliados aquele novo "bruxo das trevas"...o tal de Voldemort, sabe?

- Sei, li sobre alguma coisa dele no Profeta Diário

- Então, parece que ele anda recrutando alguns alunos de Hogwarts para segui-lo

- E você vem me dizer para não me preocupar?- disse Lily horrorrizada

- É. Não precisa!- James relaxou no encosto do sofá

- Como não preciso? Você bateu essa sua cabeça desmiolada? Estou em perigo, James Potter.

- Não se preocupe, porque não vai acontecer nada com você- dizia ele calmamente

- Como você sabe? Por um acaso você participa disso?- James olhou friamente para ela

- Claro que não! Você pode me chamar do que quiser, mas nunca diga que um dia eu irei me juntar a eles

- Desculpa, mas como você quer que eu não duvide? Você me diz para não me preocupar, porque não vai acontecer nada comigo e fica aí, pensando justamente sobre isso. Como você sabe então?

- Pelo simples fato de que eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça com você, Lily Evans. Como você quer que eu não me preocupe se ameaçam a garota que eu amo?- Lily sentiu seu rosto corar como nunca, ficou congelada e não sabia o que falar. Foi atingida por muitos pensamentos e travou diante daquele garoto que ela nunca deixaria que ele fizesse isso...a deixasse sem fala.

- Eu...

- Eu acho que James Potter deixou Lily Evans sem graça- disse James sorrindo

- Não deixou não, porque eu sei lidar com as suas brincadeirinhas- James parou de sorrir instântaneamente

- Eu não estou brincando, o assunto é sério. Você e todos os nascidos trouxas estão em perigo. Dumbledore já foi avisado, mas ainda não tem provas o suficiente e nem suspeitos, mesmo que o que o Ranhoso te disse é uma grande prova contra ele.

- Então o que resta para nós, nascidos trouxas, é que sejamos muito cuidadosos de agora em diante?

- Basicamente! Você tem que começar a Ter cuidado durante as suas rondas, Aluado poderia faze- las com você

- Boa idéia. Falarei com ele sobre isso... - disse Lily pensativa

- Isso, e, de jeito nenhum, você deve dar aulas só para o Rockfeller. Eu e o Aluado continuaremos ir nas aulas

- Mas o que o Mike tem a ver com isso?

- Não confio naquele cara, é muito estranho e a fama dele não ajuda

- Olha, não quero que você fale mal do Mike na minha frente, Potter. Nunca mais!

- Ok, não falo mais nada. A conversa está ótima, Lily, mas temos que dormir

- É Evans. Pode subir, eu vou daqui a pouco- Lily andou até um canto da Sala que havia uma mesinha com água, chá e suco de abóbora que eram trocados, quando não tinha ninguém por ali, por elfos domésticos

"_Agora é que eu não vou dormir mais. Se tem essas reuniões pelo castelo, como eu ou outro monitor nunca encontrou ninguém suspeito ou barulhos estranhos? As vezes nem são feitas dentro do castelo, talvez são na Floresta Proibida, ou perto do lago...Vai saber, mas que eu não vou me meter, ah, isso eu tenho certeza. Como devem ser esses seguidores desse bruxo idiota? Como nos desenhos ou gibis trouxas, eles devem Ter uma roupa específica...todo vilão e seus capangas tem! Como são coisas das trevas, devem ser túnicas pretas, que os cobrem por inteiro, ou devem ser roupas pretas, independente do estilo, mas tem que ser pretas. Vilão que é digno de seu cargo, tem que Ter roupas pretas...Ah, cala a boca, Lily Evans, para que gastar meus neurônios pensando nas roupas desses imbecis? Que perda de tempo"_

Lily, que bebia alguns goles de água enquanto pensava, se virou com o copo na mão para voltar a seu dormitório, mas ao se virar, deu de cara com James parado atrás dela que derrubou o copo, que por sorte, caiu no tapete fofo do Sala e abafou o barulho do vidro se partindo

- Quer me matar do coração? O que você está fazendo aí? Não disse que ia subir?

- Desculpa, mas eu estava esperando você terminar de beber a água para falar sobre outra coisa. Simplesmente fiquei aqui, você é quem viajou nos pensamentos.

- Tá bom, tá bom. O que você quer falar?

- Sobre a sua varinha. É verdade que até então, ela estava funcionando normalmente?

- Estava, a usei durante toda a tarde e só naquela hora não funcionou.

- Você está com ela aí?- Lily a tirou do bolso do roupão e a mostrou- Faça um feitiço, qualquer um.

- Petrificus Totallus- James ficou imóvel, Lily deu risada por um instante antes de fazer o contra feitiço

- É, isso foi muuuuuuuuuito engraçado, mas deixa quieto. Pelo menos ela funcionou- disse James pensativo- Agora, conjure um patrono

- Expecto Patronum- e mais uma vez, a faísca saiu

- Pelo que parece, sua varinha está "travada"apenas para esse feitiço. Faça outro feitiço

- Accio pergaminho- disse Lily e, ao invés de vir o que estava em cima da mesa, saiu um outro do bolso de James e foi direto para as mãos da garota

- Ops, isso é meu- disse sem graça pegando o pergaminho de volta- Bom, conjure o patrono de novo

- Expecto Patronum- e nada. Só faísca.

- Realmente...bom, até amanhã- e James já ia subindo as escadas de seu dormitório

- Hei, você só vai dizer isso? "Realmente...bom, até amanhã", depois de todo esse exame na minha varinha e nos meus feitiços?

- Não tenho nada a dizer do que você já sabe, sua varinha está travada para esse feitiço! Terá que falar com algum professor sobre isso e faça isso amanhã mesmo, ok? Boa noite.- e ele terminou de subir os degraus

- E desde quando esse infeliz entende de alguma coisa relacionada a varinhas? Ele tá me enrolando, tentando se fazer de bonzão. Isso é só falta de prática, começarei a praticar e voltará ao normal.

O dia seguinte estava bem tranquilo, as aulas foram lights até demais. Lily e Emy estavam jantando no Salão Principal quando Mike apareceu

- Oi, vim aqui confirmar a nossa aula daqui a pouco- disse o garoto sorrindo

- Está confirmada!- respondeu Lily

- E a sua varinha? Está normal?

- Está. Tenho certeza que é falta de praticar o patrono.

- Que bom, assim não precisamos parar as aulas...bem, então eu já vou indo, espero vocês lá- e o garoto saiu do Salão

- O James me falou sobre a sua varinha e não disse que era falta de prática

- Emy, o seu amiguinho só estava querendo se achar o "entendedor de varinhas", ela está completamente normal.

- Ele não queria se exibir, o ...

- Vamos parar de falar sobre o seu amigo, preciso ir dar aula e ele estará lá só para me atrapalhar com o Mike. A gente se vê mais tarde- e nisso, a ruiva se levantou da mesa da Grifinória e caminhou até a saída do Salão.

- Hei Lily, espera!- era James e Remus atrás dela

- Que bom que já estão indo para a aula, assim não atrasa ninguém.

- Você falou com algum professor sobre a varinha?- perguntou James

- Claro, com certeza.- disse ironicamente, mas eles não perceberam

- E o que disseram?

- Ah, Remus, falou o que eu já sabia, que é falta de prática, minha varinha está perfeita

- Sei, e para qual trasgo burro você perguntou? Isso não é falta de prática, é da sua varinha!- disse James

- Não é da varinha! Ela está ótima e sem nenhum problema

- Você não perguntou para ninguém, não é mesmo?- perguntou Remus

- Não preciso perguntar. Mais que droga, parem de falar sobre a minha varinha- e a ruiva entrou na sala deixando os dois para trás. Mike já os esperavam e se levantou quando entraram

- Bom, qual é o outro feitiço que você tem dificuldade, Mike?- ela perguntou sem rodeios

- Olha, quando eu lanço Impedimenta, as vezes eu não impesso o meu oponente a me atacar...eu devo Ter graves problemas com feitiços- disse ele coçando a nuca sem graça

- Você é filho de trouxas?- perguntou Remus

- Não, sou sangue- pu...- ele parou de responder quando se lembrou que Lily estava ali

- Que é isso? Qual o problema de você falar que é sangue- puro na minha presença?

- Se você é sangue- puro, isso é estranho. Você não deveria Ter esse problema com feitiços, deveria ser...normal!

- É falta de prática, então, vamos praticar- disse Lily pegando sua varinha

- Para você, tudo é falta de prática- disse James sentando numa cadeira e olhando para o pomo que tirou do bolso

- Só falta o "Senhor sabe tudo" dizer que o problema é na varinha dele- retrucou a ruiva se virando para ele

- O problema não é na varinha, e sim na cabeça, entende?- sorriu o moreno sarcásticamente.

- É melhor você calar a boca...vamos lá, Mike. Bom, precisamos Ter algo para te "atacar"e você lançar o feitiço...

- Eu trouxe esse boneco, é só alguém controla-lo por feitiço- disse o garoto mostrando o boneco quase da mesma altura dele

- Ok, você quer começar?

- É melhor você dar uma demonstração para mim e depois eu faço. Pode fazer sem o boneco, só para eu saber se tem algum segredo ou algo do tipo

- Não tem nenhum segredo...Impedimenta!- e uma faísca saiu da varinha dela.

- Isso é falta de prática também?- ela ouviu James dizer do fundo da sala

- Cala a boca, Potter! Bem...Impedimenta- e mais uma vez a faísca

- Você precisa fazer uma inspeção na sua varinha, Lily- disse Remus

- Ela não precisa de nada. Bem, vem tentar você, Potter!- Remus enfeitiçou o boneco para que parecesse real, andava e se movia de acordo com a sua varinha. James se posicionou

- Agora- disse Remus. O boneco foi em direção a James que esperou o boneco se aproximar mais

- Impedimenta!- e o boneco voou longe batendo na parede de pedra da sala

- Como é bom Ter a varinha em ótimas condições

- Idiota! Sua vez, Mike!- o garoto ficou na posição e esperou o sinal de Remus, que veio logo em seguida. O boneco se aproximou

- Impidimenta!- e o boneco não parou e bateu no garoto com força. James se matava de rir tanto do que Mike havia falado quanto da batida

- O que você disse?- perguntou Lily que segurava o riso- Mike, é Impedimenta e não Impidimenta

- Eu não disse que o problema estava na cabeça e não na varinha?- e o moreno voltou a rir

- Deve ser por isso que nunca deu certo...vamos tentar de novo- disse Mike

- No sinal ok?- disse Remus que também ria. Deu o sinal e o boneco vinha na direção dele

- Impedimenta!- o boneco fez o mesmo trajeto que havia feito na vez de James e bateu na parede da sala

- Agora é só você não esquecer que é Impedimenta e não Impidimenta- sorriu Lily

- Lily, você não quer tentar?- perguntou Remus

- Eu acho que seria bom...vamos lá

- No sinal- disse o garoto e o boneco veio na direção da ruiva

- Impedimenta!- e o boneco não parou e como reflexo, ela abaixou para não ser atingida, mas o boneco bateu com força em algo que estava atrás dela. Quando a garota ouviu a gargalhada de James, já sabia o que o tal boneco havia acertado.

- MIKE! Você tá legal?- e se aproximou do garoto que estava caido

- Isso é para eu aprender a não ficar admirando seus cabelos- respondeu ele sorrindo e Lily corou

- Eu acho que por hoje é só.- disse Lily que parou de sorrir e olhou para a sua varinha

- Até mais! Te vejo amanhã- e Mike deu um beijo na buchecha dela antes de sair

- Já foi tarde, idiota!- sussurrou James- Bom, agora é a sua vez, ruivinha- disse o moreno passando a mão na buchecha que Mike havia beijado num gesto de limpa-la

- Vez do que?

- Vamos lá, lance qualquer feitiço, menos o patrono e o Impedimenta.

- Hum...Mobiliarbus!- a cadeira que Lily apontava se moveu até o outro lado da sala

- Realmente...sua varinha travou o Impedimenta também!

- O PROBLEMA NÃO É A VARINHA, POTTER!

- Então qual é? Ah...é mesmo, falta de prática.

- Lily, eu acho que James está certo. Sua varinha está com problema

- Até você, Remus? Entrando no jogo dele? Não é a varinha!

- Mas, nem o Impedimenta você conseguiu. Isso é da varinha, Lily.

- CHEGA! NÃO VOU OUVIR MAIS NADA QUE VOCÊ DISSER SOBRE A MINHA VARINHA. VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE DISSO, ENTÃO CALA ESSA SUA BOCA.

- Ok...não falo mais nada. Mas que o problema é na varinha, é sim!

- Saia daqui, cansei de você. Nem sei o por que de você estar aqui e muito menos te dar ouvidos, Potter. Eu quero falar com Remus, então nos deixe em paz

- Tá bom, eu saio- James abriu a porta e olho para trás-...só para não perder o costume: quer sair comigo?- Lily olhou feio para o garoto e bufafa de raiva, mas deu as costas e foi até a janela

- Pontas, você já sabe a resposta. É melhor você ir logo.

- Te vejo mais tarde, Aluado. E Evans..- a garota se virou para ele após ouvir o seu sobrenome- ...o problema é na varinha!

- VAI SE DANAR, SEU IMBECIL!

- Bom, você queria falar comigo?

- Sim. Você ficou sabendo sobre reuniões secretas pelo castelo?- Lily se sentou na frente do garoto

- Reuniões? De que tipo? Só conheço a nossa.

- São reuniões de alunos seguidores daquele bruxo que diz ser das trevas

- Voldemort?

- Esse mesmo!

- Existem reuniões de seguidores dele na escola?- Remus arregalou os olhos

- É o que diz o seu amiguinho Potter. E...Snape me ameaçou ontem, parece que é verdade.

- Por Mérlin, que coisa! Dumbledore precisa ser avisado

- Ele já sabe, mas não tem provas contra ninguém, pois não se sabe quem faz parte dessas reuniões.

- Mas você disse que Snape te ameaçou, isso é uma prova

- Sim, mas precisamos de coisas mais concretas,entende! Mas o que eu queria te falar é que, eu queria que você fizesse as rondas comigo- ela olhou para o garoto e sentiu as lágrimas encherem os seus olhos. Remus se aproximou da ruiva que abaixou a cabeça deixando escapar uma lágrima

- É claro que eu faço as rondas com você!- ele segurou o queixo dela e levantou a sua cabeça- Mas eu não quero que você chore. Lily Evans é só uma entre muitos bruxos que são de família trouxas por aqui.

- Quando eu entrei em Hogwarts, eu imaginei que seria tratada diferente, mas nunca imaginei que chegaria a esse ponto...a ponto de ser ameaçada dessa maneira, sabe!- agora a garota já estava sendo abraçada por Remus e chorava em seu ombro

- Eu quero que você não leve isso tão a sério, enquanto não tivermos provas concretas. Mas se James falou que tem, ele não iria mentir sobre uma coisa dessas

- Eu espero que ele esteja mentindo e...se estiver, aaaaaaaiiiiiiiii, não vai prestar.

- James não tem motivos para mentir, ele nunca mentiu e nunca fala sobre isso. Se falou, é porque alguma coisa tem aí

- Por que ele não fala sobre isso? Você quer dizer que ele não fala sobre esses seguidores?

- É! Você não sabe, Lily, mas os Potters são tão importantes quanto qualquer família do mundo bruxo. São totalmente puros, poderosos e ricos. E, bem, por serem tudo isso, Voldemort queria que eles se aliassem a ele para...é...

- Acabar com os mestiços?

- Sim. Mas tem um pequeno detalhe que, na vista desse bruxo, é um grande defeito...os Potters são simpatizantes com os trouxas, mestiços e etc. São do bem, assim dizendo, e não aceitaram.Muitas vezes, alguns bruxos promovem jantares para famílias que eles consideram que deveriam entrar no lado deles. E todas as vezes, fazem jantares na casa dos Potters.

- E eles sempre dizem não, né?

- Claro. Enquanto uns batem na mesma tecla, os outros também batem.

- Por isso que Potter foi grosseiro quando eu suspeitei que ele fazia parte dessas reuniões

- Você chegou num ponto dele que nós, marotos, não chegamos. Quando falamos sobre isso com ele a um tempo atrás, só faltou James voar no pescoço de cada um. Nunca mais tocamos nesse assunto, pelo menos não desse jeito, com James Potter.

- Bom, vamos parar de falar nele, não aguento mais.

- Só uma coisa...É uma curiosidade bem boba assim...Você sente alguma coisa por ele?- Remus olhou profundamente nos olhos de Lily, chegou a pensar que deixou escapar algo com o olhar.

- Remus Lupin, claro que não! Ou melhor, sinto raiva. Muita raiva.

- Mas, que eu saiba, ele nunca fez nada para você. Vocês tinham umas brigas bem engraçadas um tempo atrás, mas quando ele te chamou para sair, você mudou de Espantalho para idiota, convencido, arrogante, galinha...

- E ele não é? Vai descordar comigo?

- Idiota ele é as vezes, convencido...sempre, mas nada que não te faça rir, arrogante eu não acho e galinha, bem...galinha ele era. Deve Ter saido com quase toda a ala feminina do castelo, contando até com as sonserinas. Mas ele mudou depois, bem, depois de começar a gostar de você.

- Será que só eu percebo que sou um desafio. Ele gostou de ser desafiado, parece que gosta de levar foras, de se humilhar...é um idiota mesmo.

- Ou será que só você não percebe que ele gosta de você?

- Maroto nenhum gosta de outra pessoa a não ser ele mesmo- Remus ficou olhando para Lily com uma cara "hei, eu sou um maroto!"

- Adorei ser elogiado agora, mas, de onde você tirou essa conclusão?

- Com Sirius Black! Quando sai com ele no quarto ano, ele disse umas coisas horríveis sobre marotos.

Ai Mérlin- disse Remus batendo a mão na testa- O que ele te disse!

Vou resumir: maroto são caras que captam quando você quer alguma coisa com ele, vai até as garotas para realizar seus desejos e se quiserem mais, é só procurá-los. Mas não é para se preocupar caso virmos vocês com outra, porque os marotos tem que atender a pedidos de todas, ajudar todas. E no fim, me disse: "somos marotos e...

- Somos de todas?- perguntou Remus levantando a cabeça depois de ouvir tudo o que Lily havia dito com a cabeça entre as mãos que se apoiavam nos joelhos

- Exato! E logo depois desse discurso do seu amigo, você quer que eu acredite no melhor amigo dele? Que ele gosta mesmo de mim? Ele quer me "ajudar" e depois sair com outra

- Sirius era bem idiota nessa época. Idiota não, beeeeeeem retardado. Ele vivia falando isso para as garotas e elas sempre acreditavam. Puft, ainda bem que você é inteligente e não caiu nessa. Mas a questão é que ele cresceu, amadureceu e não é beeeeeeeeem retardado. Outro dia comentamos sobre isso, e ele disse que as vezes fica com vergonha quando está perto de você por Ter te chateado nesse dia

- E é para Ter vergonha mesmo, foi inaceitável o que ele fez e o que ele disse. Mas dá para entender que Black era imaturo, mas o Potter não!

- Ok, desisto de limpar a barra deles. O importante é que eu fui o mais inteligente dos dois e soube chegar certo em você e pegar amizade- os dois sairam da sala e iam para a Torre.

"_Essa conversa com Remus foi muito boa. Posso riscar o Potter da lista de suspeitos, mas nem por isso ficarei tranquila. Estarei acompanhada de Remus nas rondas, mas isso não tira a idéia de me pegarem qualquer dia. E agora tem esse problema de falta de prática para Impedimenta. Que raio de Monitora- Chefe eu sou? Não tem prática com feitiços simples como esse e com feitiços importantes como o Patrono...mas que isso não é da minha varinha, eu tenho certeza! De onde eles tiram essa idéia de que a miha linda e bela varinha esteja com defeito? Nunca me deixou na mão e não vai ser agora que irá."_

**N/A: Bom, cap. bááááásico, mas...fazer o que! Terão cap. assim as vezes, que são mais explicativos do que legais, mas espero q tenham gostado msm assim!Espero reviews, gente! Espero mesmo...até a próxima atualização!1**


	6. O pedido tão esperado

**N/A: AAAAAAAEEEEEEE...finalmente consegui postar. Gente, não pense q eu abandonei a fic...é porque ultimamente eu não tenho conseguido postar...eu acho q a fanfiction não anda de bem comigo, mas tudo bem! Bom, aqui está o sexto capitulo ( após um ano..hehehehe)...prometo ( se a fanfiction não der pau comigo de novo) ...postarei o sétimo logo logo, ok? Valeu pelas reviews...obrigada mesmo! mas vamos parar de falar e ir direto para o capítulo...**

Por Remus insistir tanto, Lily acabou concordando em parar, por um tempo, de dar aulas para Mike e ver se tudo voltava ao normal, em relação a falta de prática da ruiva ( isso, na cabeça dela) . Lily começou a fazer as rondas em duplas, como havia sugerido para Remus e não encontravam nada que desse uma pista sobre as tais reuniões.E como ser Monitora- Chefe nem sempre é tudo de bom, Lily revesava com Remus as supervisões do treino da Grifinória, então isso significava ver James e Sirius se exibirem pelos campos a toda hora. Já era os últimos dias de setembro, Lily estava sentada em uma das arquibancadas do campo, esperando o treino da Corvinal acabar para que o time de Grifinória pudesse entrar, treinar e se ver livre daquilo. Olhava os jogadores da outra casa, eram muito habilidosos, todos bonitos por sinal, mas um se destacava ali. Um com cabelos loiros de dar inveja e seus olhos azuis que se viam de longe

"_Se Remus não tivesse tido a idéia louca dele de parar com as aulas, talvez o Mike já teria me convidado para o passeio para Hogsmead que já é no próximo fim de semana. Droga, Remus quando quer ser amigo, consegue, mas quando quer ser meu inimigo, ele se supera. Coitado, nem sabe de nada e eu aqui xingando. Pô, eu não poderia parar depois do passeio? Olha como ele voa bem, como rebate os balaços...ele tem braços mais dignos do que de Black. Como é lindo! E não dá bola para mim! Aaaahhhhh, o treino acabou, agora vai começar o terror! Potter e Black! De quem, raios, saiu a idéia de que essas setes crianças precisam de babá? Do que a minha presença ajuda para eles? Vou te contar, só me metem em encrenca"_

- A_s_sistindo um pouco de Quadribol?- Lily se virou e encontrou Mike todo sujo, tomando água em uma pequena garrafa e uma toalha em volta do pescoço e se sentou um pouco afastado

- Não! Dever da Monitoria. Você joga muito bem

- Não tão bem como eu queria. Meu braço não anda muito bem, mas dá para levar. Eu sempre tive curiosidade para ler essas pranchetas que os Monitores trazem para os treinos- disse ele esticando o pescoço para a de Lily que estava em seu colo

- Não tem nada demais. Vou começar a anotar agora, já que as pestes apareceram- disse a garota apontando James e Sirius com o queixo, que cochichavam no meio do campo e olhavam para onde os dois estavam sentados

- Ah sim. Lily, faz tempo que eu queria te perguntar isso...bem...

- POTTER, SE VOCÊ AFANAR ESSE POMO, EU ANOTO AQUI, OUVIU? JÁ NÃO BASTA O QUE AFANOU NO QUINTO ANO?- gritou Lily se levantando e gritando com o moreno que devolveu o pomo que colocava discretamente no bolso

- DESCULPA, LILY. FOI MAL!

- É EVANS!JÁ CANSEI DE FALAR- ela se sentou, jogou um fio de cabelo para trás e se virou para Mike- O que você dizia?

- Você quer ir comigo, no próximo fim de semana, para Hogsmead?- ele estava vermelho e pareceu contaminar Lily que logo em seguida, corou também

- Você me pegou de surpresa.- disse ela rindo sem graça

- Ah, desculpa. Eu queria te chamar a algum tempo, desde o quinto ano, quando nos conhecemos, mas nunca tive coragem. Se você não aceitar, tudo bem...

- É claro que eu quero!- o garoto abriu um grande sorriso que Lily não pode deixar de retribuir

- Que bom que você aceitou. Nossa, você tirou um peso enorme das minhas costas

"_Da minha também!Pensei que eu é quem teria que te convidar"_

- Vai ser ótimo Ter a sua companhia...BLACK!VAI JOGAR ESSE BALAÇO PARA OUTRO LADO!- ela gritou quando um balaço passou raspando em Mike que conseguiu desviar a tempo. Sirius encontrou com James no ar e se cumprimentaram sem a ruiva ver

- Boa essa, Almofadinhas. Mas vê se acerta da próxima vez

- Pode deixar. Na próxima vai restar só o pó dele.

- Ele vai Ter que aprender a ficar longe da Lily á força

- Esse sentimento de afastar o Rockfeller da Lily é por ele Ter possibilidade de sair com ela?

- Também. Eu não confio nesse cara...sei lá.

- Bom, eu sempre ouvi que ele é um cara legal e que as garotas da Corvinal são doidas por ele...pode-se dizer que ele é um Sirius Black da Corvinal!- James olhou para Sirius como se dissesse "você nem se acha, né!"

- HEI, SÓ PELO FATO DO POTTER SER O CAPITÃO DO TIME, NÃO QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊS DOIS AÍ NÃO VÃO TREINAR!- gritou Mellanie Carter, a goleira do time, do outro lado do campo

"_Dizer que a semana passou devagar é pouco. É incrível em como a semana que antecede algum encontro com um Deus sempre passa numa lerdeza imensa. Bom, agora por passar pelo encontro, eu gostaria que a semana antecedente a meu encontro com Black nunca deveria Ter chegado. Depois dele, eu não sai com nenhum outro garoto. Mas deixar isso se tornar um trauma só vai piorar. O importante é que eu vou sair com o Michael Rockfeller, o loiro perfeito, com aqueles olhos maravilhosos e aquele corpo...como eu amo o efeito do Quadribol no corpo dos garotos. Como eu amo Quadribol. É melhor eu me levantar e ir me arrumar logo...não posso deixar o Mike esperando hoje."_

- Era uma manhã de Sábado. Lily foi acordada por Emy que estava tão feliz com o encontro da ruiva quanto a própria.

- Amiga, eu tô tão feliz! Como você tem sorte, já teve Sirius Black por uma vez, agora vai Ter Michael Rockfeller e ainda é amada e desejada por James Potter. Os três garotos que encabeçam a lista de mais lindos da escola. Só faltava você Ter alguma coisa com Remus Lupin que é o quarto lugar dessa lista. Não é má idéia, ele é bem gatinho com aquele cabelinho claro e com carinha de inocente. O único problema é que ele fica doente muito facilmente, já reparou?- Lily saiu do banheiro secando seus cabelos enquanto Emy não parava de falar desde que havia acordado

- Olha, sair com Black não foi nada bom, sair com Mike vai ser ótimo e nuca sairei com o Potter. E o Remus? Bem, ele é muito meu amigo, Emy, tenho certeza que ele me vê assim também- Lily colocava uma camiseta verde escura com detalhes pequeninos em prata

- Eu acho que não! Já reparei como ele te olha, como os olhos dele brilham quando Lily Evans parece- sorriu a loira maliciosamente

- Não fala besteira. Você precisa arranjar alguém logo, Emily O' Brien.- disse enquanto colocava uma calça jeans

- Estou falando sério. Remus te olha diferente sim! Que James não veja, senão vai dar rolo. Ai, seria tão bom te ver namorando o meu amiguinho querido. Vocês combinam tanto, fazem um belo...

- Chega, vou vomitar desse jeito. Vamos descer e tomar um café da manhã maravilhoso para um dia tão bom quanto esse

- Bom para você que vai sair com o cara mais gostoso da Corvinal

- EMY! Que grosseria falar isso, Mike é o mais gostoso da escola, isso sim!

Chegando ao Salão Principal, Lily se sentiu aliviada pelo café da manhã ainda estar no começo e viu que Mike ainda estava comendo. Corou quando seus olhos encontrou com o do garoto que lhe mandou um "bom- dia" discreto. Ela se sentou com um sorriso tímido na mesa da Grifinória e o pior...não viu que sua amiga lhe conduziu até onde estava os marotos.

- Bom dia, minha ruivinha linda, dormiu bem?- Lily olhou primeiramente para Emy com indignação e depois olhou para James tentando ficar o mais calma possível.

- Já falei para parar de me chamar assim, seu infeliz.

- Sou infeliz mesmo, por não Ter o meu anjo ruivo, mas um dia você irá me fazer feliz, não é?

- É incrível o que você escolhe para ouvir, Potter.- disse a garota revirando os olhos e passando geléia nas torradas

- Então...vou pagar seu almoço hoje, em Hogsmead?

- Se você quiser pagar, o problema é seu. Mas terá que pagar para o Mike também, para não ficar um clima chato, sabe!

- O que? Você vai sair com ele?- disse o garoto inconformado e olhando feio para Emy, como se estivesse perguntando para a garota o por quê dela não Ter contado a ele

- Vou. E por que essa cara de espanto? Acha ruim dele ser tão melhor quanto você?

- Ele não é melhor do que eu em nada, a não ser na burrice em relação a Arte das trevas.

- Ah é, pelo que eu me lembre, a nota dele nos N.O. M.s de D.C.A.T foram melhores do que a sua. Lembro quando você brigou com ele pelo fato de que Anny Simpson sairia com quem tirasse a nota mais alta entre você, ele e Black. Foi uma criancisse dos três, devo confessar, mas parece que Mike amadureceu. E foi o único entre os três!

- Eu não sou mais aquele cara de três anos atrás. Você é a única que não repara nisso, eu cresci, Lily Evans!

- E sua burrice, ignorância, ego e orgulho cresceram junto.

- Eu não sei qual é a do seu jogo, mas sei que não acredita em mim, pois seu orgulho é maior que o meu, como você diz tanto que eu tenho. A única que parece não Ter crescido foi você! Eu deixei de lado o meu santo orgulho para ir atrás de você, me humilho sempre, deixo de sair com outras garotas por você e o que a Monitora- Chefe que gosta de ser justa com os outros faz? O que você faz, Lily Evans?- nessa altura, até Peter,que não parava de comer por nada no mundo, estava boquiaberto como os outros marotos e Emy, olhando para os dois. A ruiva, mesmo sabendo o que falar, ficou muda, apenas olhando para os olhos castanho- esverdeados dele que pareciam pulsar raiva e tristeza ao mesmo tempo. Uma lágrima parecia querer aparecer, mas ela não podia chorar ali, na frente dele...por causa dele! Ao invés de responder forte, decidida e um pouco elevada como os dois estavam fazendo, ela se virou para o seu prato e disse num sussurro que só James ouviu, um sussurro fraco e parecendo pesar.

- Só faço o que devo fazer: manter longe um maroto que quer se aproveitar de mim de novo. Que só quer se divertir, curtir com a minha cara e sair com outra logo em seguida. Apenas isso...só faço isso.- ela olhou para ele de novo e não segurou a lágrima que caiu lentamente pelo rosto dela. Ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas ela se levantou e saiu do Salão.

- O que ela disse? Falou muito baixo. Alguém ouviu?- perguntava Peter

- Cala a boca, Rabicho!- disse Sirius e Remus ao mesmo tempo

"_Como ele se atreve a falar assim comigo? EU não cresci? Está muito enganado, James Potter...muito enganado. Como as palavras daquele cretino conseguiu me atingir tanto? Talvez pelo fato dele estar certo! Que isso, agora meu cérebro vai se dividir e ficar um lado do mal e outro do bem? Ele...ELE... conseguiu me deixar sem palavras pela Segunda vez, não posso dar a liberdade para ele de exercer esse poder em mim, de me deixar a um ponto de constrangimento que as palavras feitas na minha boca, sumam! Nunca! Nunca mais isso pode se repetir, nunca mais mesmo. Meu orgulho é grande? Sim, e tenho orgulho do meu orgulho por ser assim. Quem ele pensa que é para me dar lição de moral? Ser James Potter não basta para isso, nem minha irmã mais velha eu dei o direito de me dar, não vai ser ele também que irá ser o sortudo."_

Lily estava sentada nas escadas que davam para os jardins, pensando longe como sempre. Mas estava atenta o bastante para perceber alguém sentar ao seu lado.

- Aquele cara é um idiota!- disse Mike ao sentar ao lado dela e passar seus braços, musculosos, pelos ombros dela, como uma forma de consolo.

- Nós estávamos brigando tão alto que deu para escutar da sua mesa?

- Não. Dessa vez a discussão foi bem discreta, creio que só os marotos e sua amiga escutaram, mas eu não parei de olhar para você desde que entrou no Salão, então eu notei e deu para ver o que discutiam através de leitura labial. Desculpa se fui muito abusado por isso.

- Que isso, eu faria o mesmo.

- Não quero que você fique mal hoje por causa dele. Eu esperei tanto por esse dia e seria covardia você estar triste no passeio.- Mike sorria amarelo para a ruiva. Não dava para não atender ao pedido dele, dava? Então ela sorriu

- Nosso encontro será maravilhoso!

- Encontro?- disse ele sem jeito

"_Putz, será que eu falei besteira? Será que essa ida para Hogsmead não se devia chamar encontro? Que ele só queria passar um dia legal com uma amiga? Ai, que vergonha!"_

- Desculpa se pensei errado sobre hoje...

- Claro que não. É para ser um encontro! Então...os alunos já estam pegando as carruagens, o que você acha de já irmos?

N/A: Cap. super, hiper, mega pequeno...eu sei. Juro q se a fanfiction ficar de bem comigo, eu posto logo em seguida, ok? Por favor, mandei reviews mesmo assim, ok? Estou esperando...Até mais!


	7. Hogsmead violenta

N/A: **POis é...atualizei no mesmo dia...milagre, né? Sim..eu fiquei muito tempo sem conseguir atualizar, então resolvi postar dois de uma vez...Bom, então vamos ao sétimo cap...**

Os dois foram em direção aos portões da escola e entraram na fila das carruagens e para a grande sorte de Lily, os marotos ficaram bem atrás deles. Ela deu uma olhada rápida para James que parecia normal, a não ser pelo olhar digno de assassinos de filmes trouxas misturado com seu olhar que costuma dar ao ver a ruiva com alguém. Remus, que estava logo atrás dela, se aproximou mais.

- Lily, você tá legal?

- Sim, por que não estaria? Só por causa de uma discussão sem fundamento entre eu e seu amigo?

- Você não parecia bem quando saiu do Salão. Fiquei preocupado!

- Eu estou ótima. Melhor não podia estar- disse a garota passando o braço pelos do Mike e olhando para Potter e nem percebeu o olhar de tristeza que Remus adquiriu ao ver a cena e logo depois baixou a cabeça

- LILY! Venha até aqui...licença, Mike...- Emy puxou a garota para longe do alcance dos ouvidos deles.

- Fala!

- Eu não acredito que James falou aquilo para você! Mas não se preocupe, ele levou uma bela bronca minha, do Remus e até do Sirius.

- Emy, eu sei que, no fundo, vocês adoram quando ele faz isso...como vocês dizem?...ah sim, quando ele fala umas boas verdades para mim. Não querendo dizer que vocês querem me ferrar e me ver assim, mas que adoram quando ele fala coisas que vocês concordam e que me deixam sem defesa. E não negue!- disse Lily quando Emy começou a balançar a cabeça negativamente

- Você tem que concordar que acaba com ele, faz coisas piores com o coitado e ele, quase sempre, leva na brincadeira, mas é bom ve-lo reagindo...pô, lutando para não ser mais humilhado que costuma ser todos os dias. Você não passou pela metade que ele passa com você. Eu sou amiga dele e sei como ele se sente quando tem uma discussão dessas com você.

- Ele cava a própria cova, ok? Vamos voltar para a fila.

Lily e Mike tiveram que pegar a mesma carruagem dos marotos e Emy, por questão de estarem em dois e não ocupar uma única carruagem com capacidade para oito alunos. Só algumas vezes alguém falava, mas a viagem pode ser considerada como silenciosa. Quando chegaram, se separaram. Lily e Mike para o lado dos banquinhos e os outros cinco para os Três Vassouras. O encontro dos dois pode ser considerado a um nível elevado se comparar com o de Sirius. Mike tinha ótimo papo, como ela já sabia, e não cometeu nenhuma gafe. O choque do dia foi encontrar James aos agarros com Samantha Sullivan, ou como era mais conhecida, "ChiclePotter" e "Chulé", só Sirius a chamava assim, mas alguns adotaram esse.

"_É inacreditável em como ele é idiota! Depois de sair com ela no quarto ano, depois de levar meu primeiro não, ele sai com ela sempre...que leva um não meu! É tabú, um fato, nunca foi quebrado, mas as vezes ele vai atrás dela e de outras ao mesmo tempo. Mas não se pode esperar outra coisa do Potter a não ser coisas débis e sem sentido...ou melhor, galinhagem!"_

Os dois caminhavam vagarosamente por uma estradinha que estava lotada de estudantes se...bem, aproveitando a calma do lugar para...se "conhecer melhor". Chegaram até um terreno que dava vista para uma casa velha, em ruinas, caindo aos pedaços, com janelas e portas lacradas com tábuas e pregos. Se aproximaram da cerca da tal casa e se colocaram a se perder em pensmentos.

- Dizem que essa casa é assombrada!- disse Mike de repente sem tirar o olho da casa

- Pois é. Mas se você olhar bem, se a reformassem, ficaria bem bonita!

- Poderia, mas eu não gostaria de morar num lugar que se ouve gritos horríveis em noite de lua cheia. Não sou louco a esse ponto.

Não tão longe dali, havia duas pessoas observando o casal de trás de uma árvore, seguiram os dois desde que entraram pela estradinha que dava ali.

- Eu não sei, até agora, o por quê de estarmos aqui, vigiando os dois- sussurrou um

- Eu não preciso explicar, preciso? Já falei que precisamos estragar.- respondeu o outro

- Se descobrir, nos mata! Nos tortura e depois nos mata!

- Cala a boca! Onde está seu espírito maroto a essas horas?

- Ah essas horas, eu o esqueço na escola. Não sou louco de me dar mal com Lily Evans. Tenho medo dela!

- Olha, o discarado está se aproximando mais! E ela nem percebe...como é ingênua.

Mike, lentamente, se aproximou de Lily que continuava a olhar a casa e pensando. Passou a mão pelos cabelos dela, que iam até o meio das costas, e ela se virou para ele.

- Tinha alguma coisa no meu cabelo?- ela perguntou preocupada passando a mão pelo mesmo lugar que ele havia passado

- Eu adoro ficar olhando para ele. Parece que ele é mágico, parece atrair qualquer coisa vulnerável ao redor. E acho que quando nos conhecemos, eu estava muuuuuuuito vulnerável.- Lily soltou uma risada sem graça

- Ah...obrigada pelo elogio.

- Sabe, tem uma coisa que eu sempre quis, que falava mais alto do que te convidar para sair.- ela enrrugou a testa

- O que é?- Mike a puxou pela cintura, colou a garota ao seu corpo. Ela segurava seu braço (e que braço), olhava nos olhos do garoto e sentia seu coração disparar. Ele sorriu e foi o que deixou Lily totalmente entregue a ele, nem se quisesse, pudia lutar contra ele para se soltar. Ele foi ao encontro da boca da garota, que fechou os olhos logo em seguida. Não deu tempo nem de encostar os lábios e Mike já estava caido no chão, bem numa possa de lama que um belo porco adoraria dar uma mergulhada como o loiro deu

- Nossa! O que aconteceu?- disse Lily ajudando o garoto a se levantar e olhou em volta. Não havia ninguém por ali.

- Sei lá...parece que um "vento" me empurrou. Bem forte por sinal. Meu braço está até dolorido com a força

- É melhor você voltar para o castelo, está meio...sujo!

- Desculpa por isso. Não queria que o final do nosso encontro desse em coisa parecida como essa

- Não se preocupe. Vamos, eu vou com você.

Os dois voltaram para o centro de Hogsmead. Alguns olhavam estranhamente para Mike e alguns riam

- Cara, o que aconteceu com você?- perguntou Brian O'Connor, um Corvinal e melhor amigo dele

- Não sei direito. Vou voltar para o castelo.

- Nós vamos voltar!- corrigiu Lily

- Não, eu vou voltar. Você fica e aproveita. Depois a gente se fala- e o garoto seguiu caminho de volta para o castelo

"_Droooooooooooooooooooga, ai se eu descobrir o que causou aquilo, eu juro que faço sumir da face da terra. Ele estava quase me beijando...Estávamos quase lá e me acontece aquilo. Potter! Só pode Ter sido. Ele vai me pagar...Eu encontro com ele se amassando com a ChiclePotter e não faço nada e ele estraga o meu? Ai se eu te encontrar agora. Cadê você? Potter? Vem aqui, vem! Tenho um surpresa para você...um grande tapa no meio da sua cara_, seu Trasgo dos meus pesadelos"

Enquanto Lily tinha seus pensamentos maquiavélicos, passava os olhos em cada aluno, em cada pessoa que dava para ser vista. E ali estava aquele cabelo bagunçado, aquela cabeça que Lily tanto queria esmagar com suas próprias mãos e aquele rosto que ela tanto desejava tapiar. Foi com passos duros até o garoto que ainda estava acompanhado pela tal chiclete. Estavam parados, olhando para uma loja com um belo bolo na prateleira, rodando numa bandeja. Se aproximou e parou atrás deles com os típicos braços cruzados de Monitora- Chefe. James a viu pelo vidro da loja e se virou para a garota enquanto a outra continuava a babar pelo bolo.

- Vai me dar suspensão por estar olhando um bolo que penso em comprar?

- Não se faça de cínico!- James olhou sem entender para ela. Samantha se virou quando ouviu a voz da ruiva

- Rockfeller te deu muita cerveja amanteigada? Você só pode Ter bebido!

- Estou até a tampa com você hoje, Potter. O que você fez foi a gota d'água.

- Do que você está falando, Evans? Não consegue ver o seu querido capacho com outra e quer arrumar briga?- disse Samantha com cara de vencedora

- Cala a sua boca, ninguém falou com você até agora. Com quem essa coisa sai, eu não me importo nem um pouco, mas não quero que ele atrapalhe o meu encontro

- Realmente, você bebeu!- riu James balançando a cabeça

- E você...aaaaaiiiiiii, POR QUE FEZ AQUILO?

- FIZ O QUE? TÁ MALUCA?

- VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM DO QUE ESTOU FALANDO!

- NÃO, NÃO SEI. DÁ PARA SER MAIS ESPECÍFICA, POR GENTILEZA!

- VOCÊ EMPURROU O MIKE!

- QUANDO ISSO? NÃO EMPURREI AQUELE IMBECIL...NÃO HOJE!

- POR QUE NÃO ADMITE SE É HOMEM?- James não acreditou no que ouviu. Sentiu uma raiva no peito explodir

- SOU MUITO MAIS HOMEM DO QUE QUANTO VOCÊ DIZ SER MULHER!- Lily não se segurou, e quando se deu conta, no segundo seguinte das palavras dele, dava um tapa estalado no rosto do garoto.

- VAMOS VER QUEM É MAIS O QUE AQUI!- ela respirava fundo e rapidamente e ele continuava com a sua cabeça para o lado, em consequencia do tapa, e abaixada.

- Esse é a minha prova de que sou homem...não vou relar um dedo sequer em você!- ele, praticamente, cuspiu as palavras na cara dela.

- Finalmente fará algo de util na vida. Pelo menos prova que é homem!

- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA FAZER ISSO COM O MEU NAMORADO?- gritou Samantha

- Seu o que...?- disse James confuso se virando para ela.

- VAI SE ARREPENDER POR ISSO, SUA VADIA!- Samantha pulou em Lily fazendo as duas cairem no chão e rolarem por ele. James tentava separar as duas com dificuldade até que um aluno do sexto ano da Lufa- Lufa se aproximou para ajudar. O garoto puxou Samantha de de baixo da ruiva enquanto ela era segurada por James.

- NUNCA MAIS COLOQUE SEU NOME EM MIM. A ÚNICA VADIA AQUI É VOCÊ!- gritou Lily e tentava se soltar de James. Após lutar um pouco, ele percebeu que ela não iria para cima da outra e a soltou

- NUNCA ESQUEÇA DO QUE VOU TE FALAR: APROVEITE A VIDA ENQUANTO PODE, POR QUE ELA ESTÁ PARA ACABAR!- James olhou para Samantha friamente, pegou seu braço e praticamente a levantou do chão

- É MELHOR VOCÊ DESEJAR QUE ISSO SEJA MENTIRA, POR QUE SE ACONTECER ALGO COM ELA, VOCÊ VAI PARA AZKABAN! NEM QUE NEM TENHA SIDO VOCÊ, MAS VAI!

- Você está me machucando, ursinho

- Não estou fazendo nem a metade de que estou com vontade de fazer com você. E não me chame mais assim!- e ele a soltou violentamente

- O que está acontecendo aqui?- era Mcgonagall que chegava tropeçando em seus pés e tentando passar pelos alunos acumulados que Lily nem havia percebido

- Nada, professora!- respondeu James

- Srta. Sullivan, por que está nesse estado? Com cabelos bagunçados e roupas sujas?- perguntou Mcgonagall. O garoto a olhou feio e praticamente exigiu para que ela não falasse nada

- Eu cai em um buraco...na floresta. Mas não me machuquei, devo Ter feito mais estrago nele do que ele fez em mim!- disse olhando para Lily

- Você não falou nada com nada, mas quero que você volte para o castelo agora e vá até a ala hospitalar para fazer um curativo nesse corte na testa e fazer parar de sangrar a sua boca.

- Tudo bem, professora. Depois a gente se fala, amorzinho!- disse a garota cabisbaixa

- Tchau!- foi a única coisa que James disse a garota antes dela sair das vistas de todos. Lily começou a arrumar seus cabelos e limpar suas vestes. Olhou para o garoto pensativo a sua frente e que, do nada, começou a rir sozinho

- Você deve estar feliz da vida, não é, Potter?

- Por que estaria assim?

- Por Ter duas garotas rolando no chão sendo você o motivo

- Não, não estou feliz por isso...é que até agora não sei o motivo de você chegar brigando comigo naquela hora

- Olha, não vou voltar nesse assunto, porque o senhor sabe muito bem o que fez.

- Tá bom, não preciso saber o por quê. Mas foi uma coisa diferente te ver brigando por mim

- Eu não briguei por você. Foi você que, consequentemente, causou a briga. Não tenho culpa se você tem um chiclete grudado na sola do sapato e que perturba os outros por não querer dividir o querido amado dela.

- Humm...então você queria um pedacinho?

- Eu fui até vocês não para brigar com ela POR você, e sim brigar COM você pelo o que você fez com o Mike

- Tá bom, essa história desse cara tá me irritando. O que aconteceu com ele afinal?

- Você não lembra de empurrá-lo na poça de lama agora a pouco?- James tentou mais não conseguiu segurar e começou a gargalhar no meio da rua chamando a atenção de alguns

- Ele caiu numa poça de lama?- disse com dificuldade por causa do riso

- Eu esqueci que você correu e não viu onde ele caiu, não é mesmo?

- Eu não empurrei esse idiota em poça alguma hoje. Se quiser acreditar, acredite!

- Não acredito! Eu vou sair daqui logo...ah...detenção para você por isso.

- O QUE? Mas eu não fiz nada...tá bom, pode me dar, mas pense que não está sendo a Monitora- Chefe certinha que tanto quer ser.- Lily deu as costas para ele e entrou no Três vassouras e se sentou com Emy, Remus e Sirius. Nem falou nada quando se sentou, só ficou espumando de raiva em sua cadeira e tentando prestar atenção no que eles falavam.

"_Eu ainda não acredito que eu, Monitora- Chefe, briguei fisicamente com alguém. E justo com que? Com aquela...aaaaaiiiiiii, ela me chamou de vadia! Olha só quem fala, é a pior de todas da escola. Chiclete de uma figa, vai me pagar por isso. E...ela falou aquilo...me ameaçou como Snape fez. Não sabia que era tão odiada assim...Mas que eu fiz um belo estrago nela, eu fiz! E ainda teve a coragem de falar que fez estrago maior em mim...coitada."_

- Lily, o que aconteceu? Cadê o Mike?- perguntou Emy

- Voltou para o castelo...Potter aprontou com ele.

- O que ele fez?- perguntou Remus

- Jogou o coitado do Mike numa bela poça de lama- Sirius começou a rir e Remus deu um cutucão nele e um olhar reprovador

- É mesmo, coitado!- disse o moreno segurando o riso

- Espero que você não esteja no meio dessa história, Black!- ele fechou a cara

- Claro que não. Você acha que eu, Sirius Black, faria uma coisa do tipo?- foi a vez de Lily rir, mas só que sarcásticamente

- Sim, eu acho. E você acabou de provar que foram vocês dois

- Lily, Sirius não saiu do nosso lado desde que chegamos aqui. Ele não foi!- disse Emy

- Pode até ser, mas você sabia o que ele iria fazer e não muda muita coisa. Tô cansada de vocês só fazerem besteira, não dá para sossegar nem um minuto? Parece que não fazem nada certo na vida...

- Olha só quem fala em fazer coisas certas...- disse James sentando-se junto com eles também

- Do que você está falando, Pontas?- perguntou Sirius

- Almofadinhas, você perdeu Lily Evans saindo aos tapas com a Sam lá fora- todos olharam para a ruiva surpresos

- Isso é verdade, Lily?- perguntou Emy

- E vê se não vai negar, porque eu tenho muita gente de prova- sorriu o moreno. Ela respirou fundo antes de responder

- É verdade, mas tenho explicação- todos da mesa começaram a rir logo depois dela confirmar

- Deixem ela dizer que foi por mim que ela brigou

- Primeiramente: foi ela quem me atacou; e segundo: só "aceitei" brigar com ela, por que ela me chamou de vadia!

- Realmente, foi muito indelicado da parte dela- concordou James

- Ela teve coragem de chamar você de vadia? Ela não se encherga?- disse Remus

- Pois é, eu acho que não. E seu amigo também não...como consegue descer ao nível daquela coisa?

- Bom, ela me é bem útil as vezes, me entendem?

- Pontas, ficar com a Chulé é a pior coisa que você faz...menina louca aquela lá, grudenta, chata e nem um pouco criativa...os apelidos que ela coloca no nosso amigo aqui são deploráveis, dignos de auto espancamento.

Todos conversavam alegremente sobre a suposta namorada de James, mas Lily não se importava muito, seus pensamentos estavam num certo loiro...

"_Aaaaaiiiiii se eu descobrir quem fez aquilo com o Mike...terá uma morte horrível e dolorosa!Pô, só porque nós estávamos a milímitros um do outro, estávamos quase lá, me acontece uma coisa dessas. Mas agora isso é de menos...quem aquela...aquela infeliz pensa que é para me atacar desse jeito? Pensa que eu quero alguma coisa com o macho dela, que piada! Olha para esse garoto. O que ele tem demais para que seja tão desejado na escola? Nossa, esse sorriso dele é maravilhoso...Cala a boca, parte insana do meu cérebro, esse menino é horrível, idiota, metido...olha esses olhos que encantadores, aquela boca perfeita...pára com isso!O que está dando em mim? Ele é Potter, o garoto que eu odeio...mas que é um pedaço de mal caminho...Chega, é melhor eu voltar para o castelo e procurar pelo Mike, aquele sim é um pedaço de mal caminho!"_

A ruiva se levantou e saiu do Três Vassouras sem falar nada a ninguém e seguiu o caminho para o castelo. Foi cantando para que seus pensamentos não entrassem em guerra novamente. Pensar aquilo sobre James ou qualquer maroto fora proibido desde a mancada de Sirius. O Remus era um amor, é verdade, mas as possibilidades dele querer algo com ela eram nulas ( isso no pensamento dela) só havia amizade entre eles e nada mais. Ela chegou na escola e logo encontrou um segundanista da Corvinal saindo do Salão Principal e o parou

- Oi, qual o seu nome?- o garoto viu o distintivo de Monitora- Chefe na camiseta da ruiva e de imediato arregalou os olhos

- É sério, eu já falei para a Mcgonagall, não fui eu. Se quiser, eu mostro quem foi, mas não me culpem...

- Calma, só vim pedir para que chame Michael Rockfeller, do sétimo ano da sua casa, na sala comunal.

- Ah tá...venha comigo- Lily teve a leve impressão que o garoto estava gostando bastante de poder fazer uma coisa que um Monitor- Chefe não pode. Após passarem por alguns corredores, chegaram a um quadro com um homem enchuto, cabelos grisalhos e bonito.

- Você poderia tampar os ouvidos para que não ouça a senha?- disse o garoto. Lily deu risada da autoridade do garoto e tampou os ouvidos...aquele ali é um bom candidato para Monitor. O quadro abriu passagem e o tal garoto entrou e o quadro se fechou novamente. O homem ficou olhando para Lily durante um tempo antes de começar a falar

- A senhorita, por um acaso, é a Monitora- Chefe da Grifinória?- a garota sentiu um frio na barriga

- Sim, senhor.

- Eu já imaginava...

- Não querendo ser mal educada, mas como sabia?

- É a única ruiva com o distintivo de Monitora- Chefe...já ouvi falarem muita da senhorita.

- Ah é, e falaram bem?- sorria ela

- Muito bem, que era a ruiva mais linda que existia, que era a primeira pessoa que ele havia se apaixonado...

- Verdade?Nossa, que bom que existi gente que fale tão bem de mim

- Mas pelo visto, não dá muita atenção a ele

- E quem era?

- Um moreno alto com óculos- automaticamente, Lily parou de sorrir

- Ah, é o Potter!

- Sim, era ele mesmo...estava discutindo com uma outra garota que falava mal da senhorita...parece que ele a chamou de Sam ou algo do tipo

- É, ele mesmo. Mas, quando isso aconteceu?

- Ontem a noite. Estavam brigando feio nesse corredor, mas pelo visto, fizeram as pazes, porque a pouca vergonha deles depois da discussão foi de se assustar.

- Típico...bom, mas não quero que pense que todos os Grifinórios são assim, ele é uma vergonha...- Lily parou de falar quando o quadro começou a se abrir e Mike apareceu, todo charmoso. Ela pode sentir o perfume do garoto sem ele chegar perto.

- Pensei que você fosse ficar em Hogsmead mais tempo- disse ele se aproximando dela. A ruiva sorriu e eles começaram a vagar pelos corredores vazios e silenciosos, a não ser pelos passos deles

- Então, é que houve alguns problemas por lá e fiquei pensando o que aconteceu com você...quis ver como estava.

- Eu estou bem e limpo agora! Mas, o que houve lá?- Lily começou a contar desde que foi atrás de James, passando pela discussão até chegar a briga dela com Samantha

- Não acredito que ela teve a coragem de avançar em você! Se eu estivesse lá, esqueceria que era homem e dava uma...

- Que isso, Mike! Você fala como se ela tivesse acabado comigo.

- Não estou falando nesse sentido, mas por ela te chamar de vadia, o que é um absurdo, pois quem é vadia é ela, e te atacar assim...bom, mas o melhor é que você deu a surra nela e ponto.- eles pararam em uma janela que dava no lago, que era iluminado por um sol que alertava o fim de tarde. A ruiva apoiou os cotovelos no batente e ficou admirando o horizonte, enquanto o garoto a olhava sorrindo enquanto a brisa passava pelos cabelos dela maravilhosamente.

- Mesmo com aquele imprevisto, o nosso passeio foi muito bom- disse ela de repente se virando para ele, mas ainda apoiada na janela

- Ele poderia Ter tido um final melhor- ele se aproximou dela e a endireitou a sua frente. Lily apenas sorria levemente enquanto ele a olhava fascinado

- Bom...o dia ainda não acabou!- ela mal havia acabado de falar e Mike colou seus lábios no dela. Ele a puxou como havia feito em Hogsmead, a pegou de jeito. Passava as mãos delicadamente pelas costas da garota e a apertava de leve contra o seu corpo.

"_Mééééérlin, Michael Rockfeller me beijou! Nossa, e eu pensando que Black tinha um beijo maravilhoso...esse garoto deveria dar aula de beijo. Espero que ele não venha com essa mão para lugares que as mãos de Black queria passear...que perfeito...estou colada no corpo desse Deus...e que corpo...eu já falei que amo Quadribol? Encontrei o cara perfeito! Lindo, maravilhoso, estudioso, gostoso, beija que é uma beleza, educado, simpático...não existe ninguém igual...Ele é Michael Rockfeller e é isso...simplesmente perfeito!"_

Lily, por um momento, se esqueceu de tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia e só conseguia se concentrar no garoto que a beijava. Aquilo não podia ser mais perfeito, a garota estava com a cabeça nas nuvens, não pensava em nenhuma discussão e nenhuma briga...parecia que tinha acabado de acordar e tudo aquilo fora um pesadelo que seria esquecido rapidamente. Mas, como tudo que é bom dura pouco...

- Quem diria, uma Monitora- Chefe se agarrando pelos corredores! Tinha que ser uma sangue- ruim.- Lily e Mike pararam o beijo e se viraram para o local de onde vinha a tal voz.

N/A: Bom...a única coisa a se dizer é que espero reviews, ok? Até a próxima atualização...


	8. Missão secreta?

**N/A: Noooooossa, postaram finalmente!Pois é, eu ando um pouco sumida sim, mas é que não tem dado muito tempo para entrar na net para postar, espero que me desculpem. Bom, eu também não ando conseguindo responder as rewies, mas vi todas e desde já quero agradecer a todos que me mandaram...adora receber suas rewies. Ah, queria deixar avisado que vou viajar e talvez demore um pouco mais para postar, mas eu não vou abandonar a fic, por favor, não faám isso também. Bom, quero agradecer de novo a toas as rewies...OBRIGADA MEEEEEEEEESMO. Eu acho que é só, até mais!**

Missão secreta?

"_Não acredito! Esse cara é tão lindo, tem tantas garotas ao seus pés, tem tudo para ser um dos caras perfeitos da escola, mas...é o típico sonserino: arrogante, egoista, patético e se acha por ser sangue- puro. Não se deve generalizar, pois há pessoas ( pouquíssimas aliás) na Sonserina e que são bem legais...mas era o destino desse loiro tão lindo a sua frente, Ter todos esses defeitos"_

- Olha quem resolveu aparecer. Você anda muito sumido, Malfoy, o que anda aprontando?- disse Lily olhando ironicamente para Lucius que sorria por Ter pego a Monitora certinha da escola em altos beijos no corredor

- O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não diz respeito a você, mas...bem que eu posso dedurar alguém por estar se agarrando no corredor. Ainda mais por ser Monitora- Chefe.

- Eu acho que você não vai querer fazer isso, Malfoy- disse Mike tomando a frente de Lily e encarou Lucius. O loiro, é claro, se afastou só pelo simples fato de Mike ser bem maior e bem mais forte do que ele.

- Vocês tem sorte por eu não ganhar nada dedurando, senão já estaria a caminho da sala do diretor. Um Corvinal e uma Grifinória...belo par. Dois perdedores!- e nisso, o garoto deu as costas aos outros dois e seguiu seu caminho sem nem olhar para trás

- Que idiota!Lily, como você consegue aguentar esses sonserinos no seu ouvido?

- Nem eu sei. Mas não costumo dar muita bola, sabe!

- Bom, mudando um pouco de assunto...- ele sorriu belamente para ela-...e nós?- ela corou. Não esperava essa pergunta tão cedo

- Nós? Então...eu...o que você acha?

- Eu acho que daríamos muito certo! Digo, temos interesses semelhantes e nos damos bem...por que não tentar!

- Pois é...bem, eu teria que...

- Você quer namorar comigo?-

"_Não creio! Diga que isso não é um sonho...diga que ele fez mesmo essa pergunta, diga que Michael Rockfeller está aqui na minha frente, olhando profundamente nos meus olhos, sorrindo como ninguém mais sorri...JAMES POTTER!HÃ? Por que esse trasgo apareceu no meu pensamento? Eu nem pensei em nada que levasse a ele...Até nos meus pensamentos esse infeliz aparece, o que é isso? Festa na casa da sogra para que ele invada até aqui? Está me causando problemas demais, é por isso!"_

- Lily? Você me ouviu?- dizia Mike estalando os dedos na altura dos olhos da garota para que a própria parasse de mirar eternamente a janela. Ela se virou para o loiro e sorriu

- Desculpa, mas...eu aceito sim!

- Não acredito!Lily, eu prometo te fazer a garota mais feliz do mundo, você vai ver!

A Sala Comunal estava quase deserta. Esse foi o sinal para Lily de que a maioria ainda estava em Hogsmead e sentiu um alívio. Não estava a fim de ver muita gente naquele momento, estava pensativa, mas do que de costume. Viu, em cima de uma mesa que era quase exclusividade dela, Emy e Remus, que se localizava ao fundo de toda a Sala, o livro que o maroto estava lendo na última vez que haviam se sentado ali. O pegou e começou a ler a partir da página marcada pelo amigo.

"_Como Remus pode ler um livro tão desinteressante? Qual é a graça em ler sobre lobos? Bem, deve ser curiosidade, mas...não poderia Ter curiosidade por algo melhor? Já passamos sobre lobisomens lá pelo nosso terceiro, quarto ano...que falta de não Ter o que fazer...o que é isso?"_

Após passar algumas páginas pensando que Remus poderia ler sobre coisas mais úteis ou que tivessem haver com o que estavam aprendendo, um pergaminho caiu aos seus pés. Ela se curvou e o pegou. Deu uma passada rápida com o olhar e percebeu que havia caligrafias diferentes ali. Com toda a ingenuidade, começou a ler:

**Hey, Aluado, a sua amiga está chegando! Vai ser uma ótima noite, não acha?**

**Não, eu não acho, Pontas!**

**Que isso, amigo lupino, vamos nos divertir até altas horas...**

**Vocês se divertem e eu fico com a parte difícil...vê se pensa, Almofadinhas!**

**Claro que não...a gente sempre te ajuda quando você não consegue...bem...aguentar o tranco!**

"_O QUE?"_

**E eu agradeço muito vocês, Pontas, mas, em uma noite, eu gostaria de não Ter esse problema e fazer do jeito que vocês fazem...se divertirem sem dor! Para mim, é tudo muito dolorido!**

"_POR MÉRLIN...O QUE É ISSO?"_

**Mas pensa pelo lado positivo, cara, ficamos fora durante a noite toda, cada um ajudando o outro e sem nenhum monitor saber...Isso é ótimo!**

**Mas mesmo assim...é bom para vocês e não é bom para mim...**

Lily resolveu parar de ler enquanto não estava totalmente em choque.

"_Mas do que diabos aqueles garotos estavam falando? Como assim, Lily Evans, estava bem claro! Nossa, eu nunca imaginava isso do Remus...justo ele, saindo pela calada da noite para se divertir com... "sua amiga"! Não consigo imaginar isso dele, não é possível...um Monitor- Chefe! Que vergonha...ele conseguiu me deixar decepcionada. É tudo culpa desses dois idiotas que se julgam inteligentes...antes não deixassem esse bilhete aqui...VOU MATAR ESSES DOIS POR LEVAREM MEU AMIGO PARA O MAL CAMINHO!"_

O quadro se abriu e vários alunos começaram a entrar e, rapidamente, a ruiva colocou o pergaminho de volta no livro e o colocou na mesa e agia como se não o visse ali. Logo após, os três mal feitores, junto com Peter que deveria ser outro, entraram na Sala e foram até uns pufs sem nem ver a garota. Ela se esquivou e se concentrou ao máximo para ouvir tudo o que conversavam

- Bom...eu acho que vou me atrasar um pouco hoje de noite- disse James apoiando os pés num puf a sua frente e cruzando os braços atrás de sua nuca

- Por que? O que vai te fazer atrasar para a nossa diversão?- perguntou Sirius. Remus o olhou feio

- Eu vou Ter um encontro! No armário do quarto andar!- ele sorriu maliciosamente

- Outro? Acabou de voltar de um, Pontas! É com a Sam também?- perguntou Remus

- Não...a Sam me causou problema demais hoje- disse James com cara de quem iria aprontar muito, passou para um cara bem preocupada.

- Você está dizendo em relação á Lily?- perguntou Sirius

- É...Sam disse uma coisa estranha quando estava discutindo com Lily...eu acho que ela...não, eu acho que não...não pode ser.

- Você não está falando nada com nada, James Potter!

- Almofadinhas...o Pontas acha que Sam faz parte do grupo de Comensais- disse Peter pela primeira vez desde que haviam entrado. Os outros três o olharam assustados e surpresos

- Até o Rabicho, que costuma demorar para pegar as coisas, conseguiu entender o que eu disse! Estou orgulhoso de você, Ratinho.- disse James

- Não me chame assim...e...só burro não entenderia do que você estava falando

- Hey...- disse Sirius se virando para o garoto com cara de indignação

- Mas por que você acha isso, Pontas?- perguntou Remus. Lily se aproximou mais, ficou atrás dos pufs que eles se encontravam para ouvir melhor tudo. Quem sabe, eles soltariam onde iriam naquela noite!

- Disse que...espera aí.- Lily escutou James dizendo e fazendo um barulho estranho com o nariz

- O que foi, Pontas?- perguntou Peter

- Eu acho que...que...- logo em seguida, Lily escutou o maroto se mexer no puf

- Pontas?- disse Remus com uma voz confusa- O que você está procurando?- Lily estava ficando com os seus joelhos doloridos por causa do chão de pedra e estava torcendo para que James continuasse a falar para que pudesse sair dali. Mas logo quando desejou isso, sentiu a sensação de estar sendo observada

- O que você está fazendo aí?- Lily olhou para cima e viu James olhando para ela por cima do encosto do puf, no momento seguinte, mais três cabeças curiosas apareceram do lado do moreno. A ruiva se levantou vagarosamente e muito sem graça, totalmente corada.

- Bem...meu anel caiu por aqui, sabe! E eu estava procurando...e quem disse que tenho que te dar satisfações, Potter?

- E quem disse que o fato de você ser Monitora- Chefe te dá o direito de escutar as minhas conversas?

- Eu não estava escutando nada do que vocês estavam falando, ok?- disse ela sentindo a raiva subir ao peito

- Ah tá, sei...e os trasgos voam...conta outra Lily!

- É Evans! Bem, como eu achei o meu anel, eu vou fazer uma coisa útil na vida ao invés de ficar aqui, discutindo com você! Licença.- e a ruiva subiu pelas escadas do dormitório feminino

- Você, após sair de Hogwarts, deveria fazer curso para ser professor de Adivinhação, Pontas...Como sabia que ela estava aqui?- perguntou Sirius voltando a se sentar no puf

- O cheiro do cabelo dela é muito bom para se esquecer quando se sente, mesmo de longe!- sorriu ele e os três logo depois.

Lily entrou bufando no quarto e agradeceu por ele estar vazio ainda. Se sentou na penteadeira entre sua cama e a cama de Emy e se olhou no espelho

"_Ele consegue me deixar vermelha de raiva. Como esse garoto é insuportável! Mas não posso negar o fato de estar escutando a conversa deles...mas é para uma boa causa. Preciso saber o quê eles andam fazendo pelo castelo...bom, saber eu sei ( credo!)...resta pega-los no ato e dar uma bela detenção após leva-los até Dumbledore, é claro! Ai, se eu pego...nem Remus vai escapar dessa vez...vai ser doloroso, mas é a vida. Vou pegar hoje...ficarei de plantão no corredor ao lado do da Mulher- Gorda e eles se arrependeram...a se não..."_

A ruiva passou o resto da tarde e o jantar inteiro sem quase não falar uma palavra com Emy ou Lene ( essa, mais se preocupava em conversar com um Lufa- Lufa muito bonito, do sétimo ano e que andava dando muita bola para a morena, então...sua atenção se focava no tal garoto a muitos dias) e deu a desculpa para Mike de que precisa voltar rapidamente para a Torre para estudar Poções. Após terminar, subiu até a a Torre da Grifinória algum tempo depois dos marotos. Eles estavam sentados nos mesmos lugares que ocupavam durante a tarde e Lily sentou- se em sua típica mesa que lhe dava vista privilegiada dos quatro. Cinco minutos após se sentar, enquanto Lily lia um livro de Trato de criaturas Mágicas do terceiro ano que havia encontrado e prestava atenção em cada movimento deles, se perdeu durante a leitura de kappas e só voltou da leitura quando alguém se sentou na sua frente.

- O que você está lendo, Lily?- perguntou James levantando a capa do livro. Lily quase teve um troço quando percebeu que só havia um maroto na sala...aquele maroto!

- Cadê os seus amiguinhos? É tão difícil vocês se separarem, parecem que nasceram grudados.

- O que você quer com eles se você tem apenas um inteirinho para você bem na sua frente?- Lily virou para o garoto após passar os olhos pelo Salão Comunal inteiro e realmente perceber que os outros três conseguiram escapar.

- Eu não te entendo, Potter. Agora a pouco, você ralhou comigo quando eu, supostamente, estava ouvindo a sua conversa e agora vem me dizendo essas besteiras?

- Todo casal tem as suas brigas, Lily meu amor...

- É Evans...vê se aprende!- disse convencida de que não seria hoje o dia do descobrimento. Começou a fuçar em seus pensamentos em qual seria o próximo plano, afinal, não poderia seguir os marotos toda hora. James a olhava sorrindo...adorava quando Lily se perdia em pensamentos e esquecia completamente do mundo.

"_Todas as que eu passo o tempo, não conseguem mais me satisfazer do jeito que essa ruiva faria...por que é tão difícil dela entender que eu a amo? Esquecer das nossas brigas, esquecer que eu sou um maroto, esquecer das minhas besteiras e ver que sou James Potter, o cara que faria tudo por ela?"_

- Tô vendo que você quer paz para ler o seu livro...vou te deixar sozinha!- disse ele meio cabisbaixo e se levantou sem a ruiva ouvir uma palavra se quer.

"_E agora? Eles escaparam e eu nem vi...isso que dá se interessar tanto pelos estudos, Lily Evans. Por que ao invés de só pensar em estudar, você não pensa nesse lindo moreno a sua frente?...Cala a boca! James Potter é uma pessoa fora de cogitação. Espera... mas, ele não iria se encontrar com alguém no quarto andar e depois iria se encontrar com os marotos? ISSO MESMO!James Potter será minha salvação_

-Cadê ele?- disse dando um salto quando levantou o olhar para cadeira vazia a sua frente- Por Mérlin, preciso ir atrás dele agora!

Lily se levantou e saiu do Salão Comunal tropeçando nos próprios pés. Foi em direção a escada e subiu correndo como uma desesperada e chegou ao andar desejado respirando rápido e profundamente, como se houvesse corrido em uma maratona. Começou a dobrar as esquinas e teve tempo para ver a sombra de duas pessoas se agarrando e entrando em um armário que a ruiva sabia que era onde se guardava alguns artefatos de Quadribol. A raiva tão conhecida voltou a aparecer quando percebeu que era James com...Narcisa Black!

"_O que esse louco está fazendo com essa sonserina desgraçada? Ela é namorada de Lucius Malfoy...se ele descobre...adeus, Potter! Ai..eu vou lá acabar com a graça desses dois infelizes"_

Lily começou a andar com passos firmes e decididos a escancarar aquela porta e azarar os dois, mas quando ia pegar na maçaneta, se lembrou do seu propósito ali...não podia estragar nada!

"_Droga, vou perder a oportunidade de dar detenções para esses dois...como eu gostaria. Onde já se viu aquele idiota me chamar de amor e agora está se agarrando com outra...num armário! Depois a parte insana do meu cérebro vem me dizer que deveria dar bola para esse cretino...hum...Bom, agora o que me resta é ficar no fim do corredor e observar o idiota sair e ir atrás dos outros três."_

A ruiva se sentou na esquina do tal corredor e ficou observando o escuro e a luz da lua cheia que entrava por uma janela e batia exatamente na porta do armário. Ficou um bom tempo...tempo o suficiente para que fizesse uns 50 centímetros de lição e tomar um chá tranquilamente. O chão frio estava começando a lhe incomodar, desejava estar num sofá bem fofinho e quentinho.

"_Estou começando a achar que levar o meu dever de Monitora-Chefe tão seriamente está me fazendo mal...ficar sentada nesse chão de pedra e frio esperando um maroto terminar de se amassar com uma sonserina idiota é o cúmulo do absurdo...é melhor eu voltar para a Torre e fingir que não escutei a conversa da tarde..."_

Lily voltou a realidade rapidamente quando viu a porta do tal armário se abrir. Narcisa saiu arrumando os cabelos e abotoando a blusa ( Lily quase teve um treco quando veio a cabeça dela o que os dois estavam fazendo) e James saiu atrás da garota. Narcisa parecia furiosa.

- Bom, foi muito bom enquanto durou, Potter. Pena que você seja um grifinório idiota demais

- Só não digo o mesmo, porque eu esperava mais de você, loirinha sem sal.- e sorriu sarcasticamente. A ruiva não pode deixar de sorrir também ao ver a cara malévola da garota a poucos passos dela.

- Hum...é melhor eu ir!Espero Ter te ajudado...- disse Narcisa medindo o moreno encostado na parede e sorrindo

- Até que me foi útil...se precisar de mais, saberei onde te encontrar!- Narcisa não respondeu e foi em direção contrária de onde Lily estava.

"_QUE HORROR!NUNCA IMAGINARIA UMA COISA TÃO BAIXA VINDO DELE...SE APROVEITANDO DAS GAROTAS PARA SE SATISFAZER ENQUANTO A IDIOTA AQUI NÃO CAI NA DELE...AINDA BEM QUE EU SOU INTELIGENTE O BASTANTE PARA NÃO CAIR..."_

James, após ficar parado no meio do corredor silencioso e "vazio", se desencostou da parede e começou a ir na direção de Lily.

**N/A: Cap. pequeno só p/ variar...mas eu só posto cap assim, porque é bom parar em partes como essa, q te deixa pensando um pouco...hehehehe...Bom, espero rewies. Ah, e já sabem, se eu demorar para postar, é porque as minhas férias estão muito boas ou porque não está dando para eu postar mesmo. Pelo amor de Deus, nunca pensem que eu abandonarei a fic assim, pois eu NUNCA farei isso, oik? Bjs...**


	9. pensamento rápido e burro

**N/A: NOOOOOOOOOOSSA, UM ANO DEPOIS EU POSTO! Gente, mil desculpas por demorar dééééécadas, mas é que eu ñ estava c/ o meu pc...eu estava direto na net, mas a história estava no meu pc e ñ no que eu estava. Bom, cap. pequeno, por isso, vou postar o décimo agora...eu acho q é pequeno também, mas postar dois cap de uma vez já é bom demais. Bom, ñ posso prometer que irei postar sempre, afinal, É FÉRIAS! Praia, balada, zuera...mas vou tentar o máximo, ok? Espero reviews, ok! Boa leitura!1**

"_Por Mérlin..."_

Lily pensou rápido, olhava para trás e via o moreno se aproximando mais...Ele parecia com pressa, andava mais rápido e pensativo, se a ruiva tivesse sorte, ele nem a veria encostada na parede. Não podia correr, ele veria do mesmo jeito, quando cruzasse a esquina, Lily correndo pelo corredor...mesmo que isso não fosse da conta do garoto, ficaria estranho estar correndo pelo corredor...principalmente saindo do qual ele se encontrava. Pensaria que estava espionando do mesmo jeito, afinal, ele não a viu passando. O jeito foi ficar parada ali, só esperando ser descoberta por ele...já não tinha mais jeito.

"_Ele tá muito perto...tá chegando! Estou até vendo esse idiota tirando com a minha cara...aaaaahhhh, já sei!"_

Quando uma luz apareceu no fim do dos pensamentos de Lily, James virou a esquina e deu de cara com a ruiva. Por estar tão distraido, o moreno teve a reação de que tinha acabado de ver a coisa mais horrorosa do mundo. Ficou paralisado, até cair a sua ficha e passar o susto.

- Caramba, Lily..quer me matar do coração?Hum...por acaso você estava me seguindo?- disse ele sorrindo. Lily colocou a mão no peito e respirava aceleradamente. Abriu a boca várias vezes para falar, mas a fechava.

- Po...Po...POTTER!- disse com dificuldade. James fechou o sorriso e seu rosto foi tomado pela preocupação

- Lily!Que foi? Você está bem?- disse ele segurando nos braços da garota...parecia que ela ia desabar se o moreno não a segurasse

- Eu...eu não estou passando bem...estou aqui a um tempo...tá tudo girando...e...aí minha cabeça- disse ela que baixou a cabeça, pois estava a ponto de gargalhar pela sua atuação. Estava realmente boa!Mas não esperava a próxima ação do garoto. Quase gritou quando James a pegou no colo e começou a andar pelo corredor que, ela sabia, iria dar na ala hospitalar

"_Mérlin, eu não tinha pensado nisso! E agora? Ele vai me levar na ala hospitalar e vão ver que eu não tenho nada...por que eu não havia pensado nisso? Como eu sou burra!Idiota, idiota, idiota...Nossa! Que perfume delicioso! Nossa, como ele é cheiroso...caramba...que braço que ele tem!Lily Evans, ponha-se em seu lugar, ele é o Potter...você o odeia, lembra? Nada de pensar que ele tem um cheiro delicioso, que tem braços maravilhosos, que parece Ter um abdomem de matar e que se sente uma princesa no colo dele...AH, PÁRA DE PENSAR, LILY EVANS!"_

James, sem falar uma palavra se quer, só seguia rapidamente, quase correndo, para ajudar Lily. Sua cabeça parecia vazia, não conseguia pensar em nada, só o fato de que a ala hospitalar parecia bem mais longe quando se precisava dela. A porta já era avistada e James se apressou ainda mais, parou em frente a porta e a chutou para abrir. Madame Pomfrey, uma enfermeira nova na escola e na idade, deu um pulo da sua cadeira quando James "arrombou" a porta e entrava na ala segurando a ruiva em seus braços

- O que aconteceu?- ela perguntou se aproximando da cama que Lily era depositada delicadamente

- Ela está passando mal, você não está vendo?- disse James firme e nervoso

- Não precisa se alterar, garoto!- disse a enfermeira e logo depois se virou para Lily- Minha filha, o que você está sentindo?- Lily corou e não sabia o que falar. Ficava olhando para a tal enfermeira e para James que estava com as duas mãos na cabeça, entre os cabelos, e parado olhando para as duas.

- Eu...eu tive uma tontura!- foi a única coisa que conseguiu responder

- Tontura? Você anda se alimentando direito?- perguntou a enfermeira

- Não faça perguntas idiotas, você não vê o estado dela? Chega estar vermelha! Precisa fazer alguma coisa logo...faça o seu trabalho!- disse James mais nervoso ainda. Estava vermelho também, mas de raiva. Queria jogar a mulher pela janela e não deixa-la encostar um dedo na ruiva...parecia que não sabia o que estava fazendo.

- Tenha calma! E agora o Sr...?- perguntou rodando o dedo no ar com os olhos cerrados

- Potter!

- Sr. Potter...fique lá fora enquanto eu examino e Srta...?- fez o mesmo gesto e Lily começou a abrir a boca para falar

- Evans. Srta. Evans!- disse James e Lily fechou a boca novamente

- Então...Sr. Potter, terá que se retirar agora!

- NÃO!Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto eu não souber o que ela tem...

- Por favor, te avisarei assim que terminar os exames- James pareceu querer responder novamente, mas respirou fundo e abaixou a cabeça

- Ok.- foi a única palavra que saiu da boca do garoto que saiu do biombo que rodeava a cama de Lily e se retirou da ala.

- Que bravo, o seu namorado

- Ele não é o meu namorado!- disse Lily esquecendo que estava fraca e não podia se alterar daquele jeito

- Bom, vamos ver o que acontece com você, querida.

- Eu sei o que é...não comi hoje. Estava indo justamente até a Monitoria comer algo e no meio do caminho me senti tonta, foi isso! Já posso sair- disse Lily que fez menção em se levantar, mas a enfermeira a deitou novamente

- Nada disso, Srta. Evans, ficará essa noite aqui e trarei comida. Eu já volto...e se a Srta. fugir...um moreno que está do lado de fora da ala me falará para onde foi, se é que ele deixaria a Srta. sair- disse Madame Pomfrey saindo das vistas da garota e fazendo aquela sala fria e silenciosa apenas para a ruiva.

"_Que roubada que eu fui me meter. Minhas chances de saber o que os marotos estam aprontando estam no chão. Já era...que idéia mais maluca fingir que estou passando mal...e justo para quem? Nossa, foi a pior burrice da minha vida...eu mereço, viu! Agora vão me entupir de comida, sendo que eu comi como uma louca durante o jantar_..._que beleza, além de não saber o que vai dar na história dos marotos, vou ficar gorda!"_

Após alguns minutos, Madame Pomfrey voltou com uma bela bandeja com várias torradas, geléia, pastas, pão doce e francês, suco da abóbora e um outro líquido azul, o único que não tinha uma cara apetitosa. Lily até sentiu vontade de devorar tudo aquilo, mas seu estômago parecia informar que havia comido demais, mas, a burrada já estava feita...teria que continuar a representar e comer fazia parte.

- Tive que trancar a porta quando saí e agora quando eu entrei. O seu amigo queria entrar de qualquer jeito para te ver...

- Potter não é meu amigo!- disse passando geléia na torrada e olhando parecendo pesar pelo seu estômago que parecia que gritava quando a garota começou a engolir.

- Isso mesmo. Coma tudo, minha querida!Ah, e beba esse líquido, se sentirá melhor- disse Madame Pomfrey sorridente

- Bom, eu poderia comer sozinha? Assim eu durmo logo em seguida- pediu Lily. A mulher acenou afirmativamente para a ruiva

- Ok, deixarei você dormir...amanhã verei como se sente...tenho certeza que era falta de comida mesmo, mas se eu não vier, terá um certo garoto que me matará por isso. Até amanhã!- e dizendo isso, se retirou para uma porta na lateral da ala e fechando- a em seguida. Após a enfermeira sair, Lily colocou a bandeja de baixo de sua cama e se deitou novamente. Poderia muito bem sair dali, mas poderia ser caçada por uma Madame Pomfrey louca atrás de sua paciente fugitiva. Era melhor não contrariar, sem falar que James, na certa, estaria do lado de fora.

"_Que besteira. Potter já deve estar na Sala Comunal depois de levar uma bela bronca da Madame Pomfrey...nossa, não era de se imaginar que ele ficaria daquele jeito por eu estar, simplesmente, "passando mal". Pelo menos ele mostrou que não é tão desumano como pensei!_

Lily mal percebeu quando pegou no sono. Estava sonhando que estava numa sala cheia de gente e Madame Pomfrey entrava correndo, gritando seu nome e todos as olhavam. A enfermeira trazia um pequeno cálice tranparente com um líquido azul e forçava a ruiva beber, dizendo que havia o achado de baixo da sua cama e ela precisa tomar antes que morresse. Quando a enfermeira tentava enfiar o líquido goela a baixo da garota, a mesma acordou com barulho em sua volta. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente e viu algumas sombras em volta de uma cama que estava a duas de distância. Abriu mais os olhos a fim de reconhecer alguém, pois só conseguia ver que tinha quatro pessoas rodeando o biombo, que havia sido fechado rapidamente.

- Papoula, prefiri vir aqui pessoalmente conversar com a Srta. sobre esse caso. Não precisa ficar em estado de choque, isso virá a acontecer várias outras vezes. Bom, como temos uma paciente aqui, gostaria de conversar em seu consultório, podemos?- Lily reconheceu como a voz de Dumbledore

- Claro, Diretor, por favor, me acompanhe!- disse a enfermeira e a ruiva viu duas das quatro sombras desaparecerem atrás da porta lateral de sala. Como ainda havia duas pessoas por ali, Lily resolveu não arriscar abrir os olhos por completo para não ser descoberta.

- Onde você estava? Ficamos te esperando durante muito tempo e você não apareceu!- Lily reconheceu a voz de Sirius

- Tive um problema no meio do caminho- era James e como conseguia ver as sombras das pessoas graças elas estarem diante da janela em que os primeiros raios de sol surgiam, viu que ele apontou para sua cama

- O que aconteceu com ela?- perguntou Sirius que pareceu preocupado

- A infeliz da enfermeira ainda não me falou direito...estou a ponto de voar no pescoço dessa mulher.

- Parece que você não dormiu direito...era preocupação com os dois?- Lily agora não entendia para onde a conversa havia rumado

- Dormir direito? Eu não dormi essa noite! Como você estava carregando ele, não me viu sentado na porta da ala...passei a noite inteira fazendo companhia para a porta que essa mulher fez questão de trancar.

- Você não tem nada do que reclamar, Pontas...eu segurei a barra sozinho dessa vez e nem sei como consegui, porque o Rabicho foi um imprestável. Estou com um corte bem legalzinho nas costas que está quase me matando de dor e não reclamei de nada.

- Desculpa por hoje, mas eu estava indo quando eu a encontrei!Tive que ajudar e acabei ficando preocupado demais que nem lembrei de ir até lá depois de traze-la...desculpa mesmo, cara!

- Deixa quieto, vamos esquecer isso, afinal, você já segurou a barra sozinho uma vez quando fui me encontrar com a ...a ...como é mesmo o nome dela?...ah, uma garota aí e fiquei muito agradecido por isso.

- Ok!- Lily percebeu que uma das sombras se aproximou da sua cama e fechou os olhos por completo.

- Você acha que ela está bem?- disse Sirius ao longe

- Ela tem que estar. Tenho certeza que não era nada...não comeu direito- disse James tirando os fios de cabelo que caiam no rosto de Lily

- Você está louco? Eu vi o quanto ela se empanturrou no jantar e ainda roubou o frango que eu estava para pegar...como ela não comeu direito?

- Eu sabia que essa enfermeira é uma inútil...ah, vou mata-la quando aparecer...-James se calou quando Dumbledore e Madame Pomfrey sairam de sua sala

- Garotos, vocês ainda tem um tempo para descansarem, vamos deixar seus amigos por aqui. A Srta. Evans vocês poderam ver nas aulas e...

- Não era falta de comida que ela tinha! Por que mentiu para mim?- perguntou James exasperado

- Eu não menti para ninguém, Sr. Potter!

- Pontas, pára com isso! Desculpa, meu amigo não dormiu hoje...vamos embora- disse Sirius puxando James para fora da ala.

- Bom, Papoula, já está avisada! Não precisa entrar mais em pânico quanto a isso. Preciso resolver assuntos da diretoria...mas, e a Srta. Evans? Creio que não tem nada, presumo!

- Era falta de comida, Diretor. Só isso!

- Sei, falta de comida- Dumbledore sorriu- Até mais!- e se retirou. Madame Pomfrey seguiu para sua sala e mais uma vez o silêncio pairou sobre o ambiente. Lily percebeu que devia ser quase seis horas da manhã, então resolveu continuar acordada e esperar até a sua alta. Mas uma coisa chamou sua atenção: a tal cama com o paciente.Ele resmungava, parecia que estava muito machucado. Tentou não prestar atenção, queria algo que a distraisse, mas os resmungos ficavam cada vez mais alto. A sua curiosidade e sua vontade de ajudar estavam querendo competir com o paciente...ver quem gritava mais alto! Até que não dava mais. A ruiva se levantou calmamente de sua cama e foi se aproximando da cama do tal paciente desconhecido. Os resmungos continuavam, e ela se aproximou mais.

"_Será que é certo eu fazer isso? Será que não devo chamar a enfermeira? AH, que se dane tudo. Preciso ajudar quem..."_

Lily teve que se segurar nas cortinas do biombo após abri-las. Parecia que havia sido atropelada por um bando de elefantes quando sentiu uma dor forte no peito. Queria dizer algo, queria gritar, queria pensar, mas não conseguia fazer nada disso. Apenas ficar parada, com seus joelhos tremendo, sua cabeça latejando, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas e segurando as cortinas do tal biombo ,que havia se arrependido de abrir, para não cair dura de espanto, pois, lá estava, em seu estado mais deplorável que uma pessoa poderia ficar, Remus John Lupin! Totalmente acabado, machucado, arranhado, mordido, cortado, ensanguentado...

- POR MÉRLIN...O QUE ACONTECEU?- gritou Lily involuntariamente e foi até a cabeceira da cama, olhando fixamente para seu amigo deitado e ainda resmungando, no estado que Lily nunca imaginou encontrar uma pessoa.

**N/A: única coisa a dizer...espero reviews...BJs!1**


	10. consequência do pensamento!

**N/A: Nossa, e ñ é que este cap. está rasoalvemente grande? Ñ tão quanto é bom, mas está razoavel. Prometi que postaria o décimo logo em seguida, pois aqui está! Não muito a falr, fico por aqui! Boa leitura!**

Madame Pomfrey veio correndo de sua sala, quase caindo de desespero, após escutar o grito de Lily

- O que está acontece...- ela parou ao ver a ruiva ao lado da cama de Remus. Levou sua mão à boca e se aproximou da garota que estava num estado de choque.

"_O que está acontecendo? Por quê ele está assim? Não pode ser...quem faria isso com ele? Eu não posso acreditar...O QUE FIZERAM COM O MEU AMIGO!"_

Lily, sem pensar duas vezes, saiu em disparada pela porta da ala, e corria pelos corredores vazios e silenciosos do castelo. Sentia as lágrimas escorrerem pelo canto de seu rosto e voarem ao vento enquanto corria...Não sabia para onde ir, não sabia o que fazer ou a quem recorrer. Só sabia que queria correr, correr até aquela cena sair de sua cabeça. Até que se deparou com o quadro da Mulher- Gorda...e graças ao seu desespero, havia esquecido a senha. Vasculhou o seu cérebro, mas a única coisa que vinha em sua mente era ver seu amigo deitado naquela cama, totalmente acabado. Mais lágrimas correram pelo seu rosto vermelho e agora soluçava. O quadro acordou de um pequeno pulo e olhou para a ruiva com o rosto escondido entre as mãos

- Monitora? O que aconteceu?- perguntou a mulher

- Po...por favor...abrir...por favor...- dizia sem nem saber o que falava

- Eu preciso da senha, Monitora Evans!

- ABRE ESSA MALDITA PORTA!- o quadro arregalou seus olhos belamente pintados e abriu passagem. A garota entrou correndo pela Sala Comunal. Estava vazia, como era óbvio, só a lareira parecia Ter vida por ali. Lily olhou em toda a sua volta, como se procurasse um buraco para se jogar, mas como se matar não ajudaria seu amigo a sair daquele estado, ali ela ficou: em pé, totalmente paralisada, no meio da Sala vazia, olhando para um ponto fixo...por um bom e longo tempo. As lágrimas não cansavam de descer pelos seus olhos que já estavam ficando inchados. Sua face estava vermelha como seu cabelo e sua boca tremia. Estava tão chocada que não percebeu quando Emy descia do dormitório e ia, alegremente, como sempre fazia de manhã, até a sua amiga lhe cumprimentar

- Bom dia, Lily! Por um acaso, você dormiu na Monitoria? Acabei de acordar e fiquei preocupada!- perguntou a garota. Lily levantou seu rosto e tentava parar de soluçar para responder, mas não tinha como e abraçou sua amiga com força.

- Emy...vc...eu não estou conseguindo pensar direito...eu não sei quem fez aquilo...ele está muito mal...não sabia o que fazer...sai correndo...

- Lily, do que você está falando? Por que está chorando? Quem está mal?- perguntava Emy num tom de desespero quase igual ao do da ruiva

- Ele...está muito machucado...o Remus!- Emy ficou branca e arregalou os olhos quando escutou o nome do maroto

- ONDE ELE ESTÁ? QUANDO VOCÊ VIU? LEVOU PARA A ALA?

- Eu o vi lá...eu passei mal ontem e dormi por lá e o vi agora de manhã. Parece que Sirius o achou, sei lá, não entendi direito a história- e mais lágrimas cairam. Emy olhava seriamente para a ruiva a sua frente e pareceu Ter uma idéia

- Remus é o nosso amigo, gostamos muito dele, então temos o direito de saber o que aconteceu...Lily, eu espero não receber uma detenção por isso...- a garota segurou o punho da ruiva e começou a subir as escadas do dormitório masculino. Lily estava tão estranha que nem relutou por isso, só se deixou levar. Passaram por algumas portas e pararam em uma até ver a placa "Cuidado! Marotos totalmente sem noção do perigo"...se aquela não fosse uma situação de emergência, Lily pararia para rir de como eles tinham razão. Como foi lhe ensinado, a ruiva levou sua mão até a porta para bater, mas a mão de Emy chegou primeiro na maçaneta e a abriu com violência, fazendo- a bater na parede de pedra. O quarto estava mal iluminado graças as cortinas negras, mas conseguiram ver três pessoas pularem da cama quando a porta se escancarou.

- O que é isso?- perguntou Sirius assustado tentando enxergar alguma coisa com seus olhos embaçados de sono

- O QUE ACONTECEU COM ELE?- perguntou Lily que estava no meio do quarto sem saber para onde olhar, pois não sabia qual maroto era qual

- Lily? O que você está fezendo aqui? VOCÊ FUGIU DA ALA?- era James e ela percebeu que vinha da cama do meio, bem na sua direção. Ela foi até lá, parou nos pés da cama e cruzou os braços

- ME RESPONDA! QUEM FEZ AQUILO COM O REMUS?- mas pareceu que o moreno não havia escutado. Estava levantando da cama rapidamente e indo em direção a ela

- Você tem que voltar para lá agora...- a ruiva, mesmo naquele clima agitado, parou por um momento após sentir um cheiro delicioso de colônia que sentiu na noite anterior, após ser carregado pelo maroto...mas sua transe foi rápida.

- Vocês tem que nos explicar o que aconteceu com Remus...agora!- disse Emy mais atrás dos dois. James sentiu um baque e ficou sem palavras. Olhou para seu lado direito, o esquerdo de Lily, que queria dizer que era a cama de Sirius. A luz acendeu bem a tempo das duas ainda verem a cara de desespero estampada na cara dos dois

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?- era Peter que havia se levantado para acender a luz, porque não estava entendendo nada desde que as duas entraram, o assustaram e começaram a gritar

- É isso que queremos saber...- disse Lily que estava olhando para Peter e virou para James novamente para obter resposta e quase teve um troço. O maroto estava somente com uma samba- canção cinza escura e com seu corpo totalmente exposto. Ela ficou vidrada...seus pensamentos da noite anterior não chegavam a metade do que realmente o corpo do maroto era. Seu peitoral era de invejar todos daquela escola, seu abdomen era mais do que definido e havia entradinhas que sumiam pela samba-canção. Ela levantou seu olhar após viajar pelos riscos do garoto e encontrou seus olhos e ficaram se encarando

- Bom...não temos muito o que explicar! Remus teve um acidente ontem- disse Sirius que se levantou de sua cama e foi até onde James, Lily e Emy, mais atrás, se encontravam. A ruiva não olhou diretamente, parecia que seus olhos estavam estranhamente ligados com o de James

"_Mérlin...o que está acontecendo? O que esse garoto anda fazendo para fazer isso comigo? Não posso dar corda para ele! Esses olhos parecem querer me dizer algo...ao mesmo tempo, há preocupação. Eu estou namorando com Mike...não posso Ter esse tipo de pensamento de outro garoto, principalmente de Potter...não posso Ter nenhum pensamento em relação a ele, isso sim!"_

- É...é...bom...o que aconteceu? – disse Emy após um bom tempo que Sirius havia se pronunciado. Lily resolveu voltar a realidade após pensamentos involuntários e sem nexo com o assunto discutido. Voltou sua atenção para Emy e Sirius, dando as costas para James...se arrependeu depois. Sirius estava também só com uma samba- canção preta( a explicação do embaraço de Emy). A ruiva se sentiu no paraiso...Sirius não tinha nem explicação, era uma maravilha inexplicável, assim como comer chocolate...tinha os mesmos traços corpóreos de James( o peitoral, abdomen e entradinhas), a única diferença era que James era um pouco mais alto

- Bem...nosso amigo teve que ir até Londres pelo falecimento de sua vó...Dumbledore o autorizou a ir ao enterro e disse para eu ir junto. Peguei um outra direção, pois tinha um assunto pendente. Com o nosso meio de comunicação, ele me avisou que havia sido atacado por cinco homens que tentaram assaltá-lo no meio do caminho. Foi isso!Não tem por que ficar preocupada...está tudo bem!

- Quantas avós ele tem? Desde o ano passado, essa é a Quarta que morre- disse Lily ironicamente

- E convenhamos que a família dele não se cuida muito bem...todo mês, ou morre alguém ou alguém está muito doente- disse Emy

- Essa é a verdade...se vocês quiserem acreditar, acreditem! Mas eu gostaria de pedir para se retirarem, pois fiquei a noite inteira em claro- James olhou para Lily- e preciso dormir nem que seja mais meia- hora- disse ele voltando a se deitar em sua cama

- Concordo! Estou cansado por Ter que trazer Aluado nas costas até a escola...- Sirius também se deitou e levantou a cabeça logo em seguida- Apaguem a luz quando sairem!- e se deitou novamente. As duas ficaram paradas no meio do quarto sem acreditar numa palavra ali dita. Os três já se encontravam deitados, mas logo tiveram que se levantar novamente quando escutaram uma voz na porta

- Parabéns, Srta. Evans! Vejo que terei que dar suspensão para os cinco!- era Mcgonagall vestindo seus trajes cômicos de dormir e bobs nos cabelos.

- Professora...não é nada disso que está pensando...- Lily começou a ficar desesperada. Sua cabeça começou a latejar e não sabia o que falar

- Como assim, Srta. Evans? Encontro duas garotas de dezessete anos no quarto de garotos da mesma idade...em plena manhã...o que você acha que eu vou pensar? Isso não é nem caso da Srta. perder seu distintivo de Monitora, mas sim de expulsão!

- Professora...a culpa foi minha!- disse Emy- Eu...eu e Sirius estamos namorando- o garoto a olhou surpreso- e fiquei sabendo que ele me traiu...fiquei muito nervosa e vim até aqui para brigar com ele na mesma hora em que soube...Lily veio atrás de mim, me dizendo que não poderia vir até aqui e me ameaçou com detenções e tudo...comecei a brigar com Sirius e não a deixava falar...até que a senhora chegou...a culpa não foi dela!- e após terminar de falar, respirou para recuperar o fôlego. Mcgonagall olhava para Emy com os olhos cerrados

- Você não tem vergonha na cara, Almofadinhas?- disse James segurando o riso e se aproximando de Sirius

- Como pode fazer isso comigo, Sirius...justo com aquela garota? Você sabia que eu a odiava com todas as minhas forças...pode considerar o nosso namoro acabado, seu idiota!- disse Emy. A professora se aproximou deles e disse calmamente

- É melhor vocês pararem com isso, pois não quero que partam para agressão! Mesmo que a história seja essa...a senhorita receberá detenção por invadir o dormitório masculino!- Emy abaixou a cabeça e assentiu

- Mas...- Lily começou a falar, mas a professora a interrompeu

- E como não posso acreditar muito nesse história, darei para os outros quatro também!- Peter bufou de sua cama e os outros dois marotos não disseram nada

- Até eu, professora?- perguntou Lily

- Sim, até a Srta.! Errou ao subir também...deveria Ter ido me chamar. Passem em minha sala depois das aulas e conversaremos sobre a detenção de vocês, ok?

- Ok!- responderam todos em coro

- Srtas., o que estam esperando para voltarem ao seus aposentos?- disse Mcgonagall cruzando os braços e batendo o pé

- Desculpa...e Sirius...você me paga ainda, ouviu?- disse Emy voltando a olhar o maroto antes de sair do quarto com uma ruiva cabisbaixa e raivosa

"_Eu...Monitora- Chefe...levando detenção? É inacreditável!Simplesmente estou virando outra pessoa...minha reputação está acabada! O que os meus pais vão pensar? Por Mérlin... a Monitora certinha estava no quarto dos marotos...NO QUARTO DE JAMES POTTER! Estou vendo que sofrerei...e muito!"_

_-_ Emy, muito obrigada por me salvar, amiga! Eu não sei o que seria de mim se você não tivesse feito aquilo- disse Lily sorrindo para a loira, enquanto as duas desciam as escadas e chegavam na Sala Comunal ainda vazia

- Lily Evans, você sabe que eu faria o possível para te ajudar, não sabe! E detenção não é uma coisa de outro mundo para mim, que sou uma mera aluna...vou levar na boa!

- Depois de um começo de manhã bem agitado, as primeiras aulas foram quase normais...seriam se não o fato de que Lily não parava de pensar num certo maroto que se encontrava na ala hospitalar e de que os outros três marotos não apareceram. Teria que ir até lá e ver se Remus já estava acordado e melhor. Mesmo que Sirius havia dito que aquilo não era motivo de preocupação, a ruiva não ficava mais calma...precisa ouvir da boca de Remus que estava tudo bem. Então...quando deu o horário de almoço, rumou para a ala a fim de obter respostas. A ruiva estava passando pelo corredor que James a carregou desesperado e pensava em banalidades quando alguém segurou seu braço. Ela se virou e achou que gostaria de o Ter encontrado mais tarde...mesmo que ela tenha fugido do coitado durante muito tempo naquele dia

- Bom dia, Mike!- disse sorrindo e ele retribuiu com outro e um beijo rápido

- Bom dia...Lily, por que você fugiu de mim a manhã inteira?- perguntou ele com cara de coitado

- Desculpa, Mike...estou com alguns problemas! Desculpa!

- Sou seu namorado, você pode dividi-los comigo e aliás...que história é essa de você ir parar na ala hospitalar?

- Como você soube disso?

- Bom, estava voltando da aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas quando James Potter me parou no meio do jardim e começou uma briga sem sentido...falou coisas que não entendi onde ele queria chegar, até que uma hora eu tive que falar que estávamos namorando, porque ele falou coisas absurdas sobre você e ele, e o cara não gostou muito não. Foi aí que ele começou a gritar...disse que eu era o pior namorado do mundo por deixa-la ficar doente e que era por minha causa você estar assim..totalmente maluco, esse Potter!

- Ai, não dê ouvidos para ele. Como você disse, ele é totalmente maluco, tem peças faltando na cabeça...mas eu Ter tido essa crise foi por falta de comida...não me alimentei bem e deu no que deu.

- Mas você já está melhor, né? Ele disse também que você fugiu de lá...que nem teve alta, segundo a própria Madame Pomfrey, afinal, eu estou voltando de lá agora já que você me ignorou todo esse tempo e eu precisava saber o que estava acontecendo

- Estou ótima...ela exagerou! Bom, tenho que resolver um assunto importante agora, nos vemos mais tarde? Na aula dupla de Poções, logo após o almoço?

- Claro, mas vê se vai se alimentar, Lily Evans!- e o loiro deu outro beijo na ruiva e saiu.

- Ai, ai...isso é que dá Ter um namorado perfeito!- a ruiva voltou ao seu caminho e logo chegou ao seu destino. Abriu a porta tentando não fazer barulho e viu que não havia ninguém por perto, então entrou e fechou a porta. Andou até o biombo onde sabia que o amigo estava e o abriu

- Que? Cadê ele?- a cama estava vazia, totalmente arrumada como se ninguém tivesse estado ali. Olhou para os lados e passou de cama em cama e nada...estavam todas vazias!

"_Mas onde diabos o levaram? Será que o levaram para o St. Mungus? Ë bem provável, afinal no estado que ele estava, é o único lugar que deveriam Ter levado desde que Sirius o encontrou...esse idiota é burro mesmo. Viu que o amigo estava quase morrendo e não fez nada de útil...é um imbecil. Deveria Ter levado Remus para lá a tempos...ninguém merece ter um amigo incompetente desses!"_

- Monitora Evans!- disse uma voz na porta e a ruiva se virou. Ele era o único que a chamava assim entre os quatro...nenhum dos outros marotos nunca haviam chamado a ruiva daquele jeito, nem Remus. Mas parecia que esse tinha medo da garota

- Pois não, Petigrew?

- É que eu achei estranho encontra-la por aqui, só isso

-Você saberia me dizer para aonde levaram seu amigo?- o garoto arregalou os olhos e tremeu

- Não sei, não! Eu vim até aqui para ve-lo, mas vejo que ele não está aqui...vou indo.- e como entrou, o garoto saiu...como um foguete. Lily não esperava progresso vindo dele, não que ele merecesse ser desmerecido a tal ponto, mas Peter era uma pessoa meio desligada, parecia que não acompanhava a evolução dos seus amigos...estava sempre na marcha lenta, no ponto morto.

- Srta. Evans? Creio q veio até aqui para levar uma bronca?- era madame Pomfrey atrás da ruiva

- Olá- disse Lily sem graça e baixando a cabeça

- A senhorita fugiu daqui hoje de manhã como vampiro foge de alho e nem tomou seu remédio!

- Madame Pomfrey...para onde levaram Remus Lupin?- a enfermeira ficou branca como lençol ao ouvir o nome do garoto

- Bem, ele teve que ir ao Sts. Mungus...seu estado era o pior possível.- disse a enfermeira não passando muita confiança no que dizia.

- Quando ele voltará? Tem alguma previsão? Já deram noticia?

- Pode ficar tranquila, Srta. Evans...Remus Lupin já está tendo os atendimentos especiais. Voltará para a escola no final da semana, assim que acabar a L...

- Acabar o que? A L...?

- Seria bom se esse remédio fosse ingerido...tome, minha querida- disse a mulher entregando o copo com o líquido azul novamente

- ESTOU CANSADA DE ESCONDEREM O QUE O MEU AMIGO TEM! ELE IRÁ VOLTAR QUANDO O QUE ACABAR?

- Lily Evans, creio que esteja melhor!- a garota gelou ao ouvir a voz vindo da porta da ala e se virou lentamente

- Olá, Prof Dumbledore!- disse Lily. O velho sorriu e se aproximou da ruiva

- Papoula, o aluno lupino já foi Ter seus devidos cuidados?- perguntou o diretor

- Sim, Alvus! Foi a poucos instantes

- Ok. Srta. Evans? Queira me acompanhar até minha sala?

- Sim, Sr.

Os dois sairam da ala hospitalar num silencio constrangedor para Lily. Ser chamada na sala do diretor nunca foi boa coisa. Lembrou quando estava numa aula de Poções e Hellen Mcgregor foi chamada até lá para receber a notícia de que seus pais haviam morrido num terrível acidente. Só de lembrar disso, a ruiva sentia um arrepio na espinha e na barriga só de pensar que Dumbledore viraria para ela a qualquer momento e dissesse "desculpe informar, mas a louca da sua irmã botou fogo na casa e seus pais não tiveram como escapar"

- Não se preocupe, não lhe darei nenhuma notícia ruim, querida. Não precisa ficar tensa por isso!- disse Dumbledore que parecia ler os pensamentos da garota logo que chegaram nas escadas da sala do próprio- Cerveija amanteigada!- disse o velho e a escada começou a "brotar" do chão dando voltas. Os dois subiram por um degrau e esperou que a escada terminasse de leva-los para cima. Após entrarem no aposento que Lily já bem conhecia graças a algumas denúncias que teve que fazer inúmeras vezes diretamente com o diretor, não estranhou a sala redonda, cheia de objetos estranhos, variados quadros de antigos diretores e, é claro, sua linda e bela fêniz, Fawkes. Se acomodaram e pararam por um instante

- Então? Não é para me dar notícia ruim, diretor?- disse Lily sorrindo amarelo

- Não! Queria conversar um pouco.

- Finalmente alguém me dará uma explicação decente

- Gostaria que a senhorita não fosse mais atrás dos seus amigos

- Como?- perguntou ela querendo não entender o que o diretor queria dizer

- Eu lhe digo com toda a certeza de que será mais seguro a senhorita não tentar pegar seus amigos como tentou fazer na noite de ontem!

- Mais seguro? Mas diretor, eles estão violando muitas regras, inúmeras se o Senhor quer saber...estão fazendo coisas que nem imagina.

- Senhorita Evans, eu sei que o que vou dizer a seguir não deveria ser dito em nenhuma ocasião, mas terá que ser dito agora: em matéria dos marotos, esqueça que é Monitora- Chefe e deixe que eu me encarrego!- Lily arregalou os olhos. Não acreditava no que ele dizia

"_Por Mérlin, ele está caducando? Que loucura é essa que ele está dizendo? Onde já se viu, eu, esquecer do meu cargo e deixar que uns marotos malditos façam algazarra pelo castelo!É loucura, pura loucura!"_

- O Senhor tem certeza do que está dizendo?

- Sim, toda a certeza do mundo! Fique tranquila, qualquer coisa de errado que será feito por eles, chegará aos meus ouvidos rapidamente

- Bom, o que eu posso dizer a não ser ok? Terei que aceitar isso.

- Sabia que iria entender, é uma Monitora muito competente ( até demais, se me permite dizer), e foi por isso que foi escolhida como Monitora- Chefe: sei da sua competência e da sua fidelidade ao cargo. Não pense que o que estou fazendo é por te achar imcapaz de vigia-los, mas é preciso que menos gente se intrometa em assuntos relacionados a marotos.

- Mas, diretor, por que se meter em assuntos dos marotos poderá trazer perigo a alguém?

- Bom, eu acho que se acontecer da senhorita saber, será na hora certa e com a pessoa certa a dizer

- Ok!- disse a ruiva ficando mais intrigada ainda

- Bom, era só isso que tinha a dizer. Se correr, ainda pegará a primeira aula da tarde em tempo

- É mesmo! Como pude esquecer das aulas?- disse Lily dando um salto de sua cadeira e quando girou a maçaneta para sair do aposento, o diretor a chamou novamente

- Fiquei sabendo que irá levar detenção hoje.- a garota corou rapidamente

- Pois é, um grande engano, mas a Prof Mcgonagall só estava sendo precavida ao dar detenções para todos

- Humm...ok! Pode ir!- sorriu Dumbledore

Lily desceu as escadas correndo e quando as terminou, nem parou para olhar se alguém vinha no corredor e o atravessou correndo também e chegou na sala de Defesa bem em tempo da aula começar. As aulas também foram tranquilas de tarde, e talvez Lily soubesse o motivo

"_Mas onde Black, Potter e Pedigrew se meteram? Desde manhã esses três não aparecem. Do castelo não sairam, já que Mike encontrou com Potter nos jardins...ah, se eles me deixarem sozinha na sala da Mcgonagall para receber a detenção...EU OS MATO!_

Sim. Só para variar, as aulas passam rápido quando você está a ponto de ir para a forca, ou melhor, enfrentar Mcgonagall sozinha e ainda por cima sabendo que vai levar detenção. Lily, após sair da sala dos monitores, foi em direção a sala da professora lentamente, para tardar sujar seu cargo, seu nome e sua reputação. Os corredores nem estavam muito cheios, só algumas pessoas passavam por ela e a cumprimentava. Parou diante a porta da sala e a ficou mirando, criando coragem para abri-la...mas ela não vinha. Mas não tinha solução, teria que abrir sem a coragem mesmo. Levantou a mão e, depois de respirar fundo, bateu levemente na porta.

- Pode entrar, Srta. Evans- Lily escutou a voz de Minerva Mcgonagall vindo de dentro da sala. Respirou fundo novamente e até passou pela sua cabeça por milésimos de segundos "como ela sabia que era eu?" . Abriu a porta e ficou realmente surpresa: só faltava ela ali! Emy já havia chegado a tempos e estava sentada do lado da professora, enquanto os marotos estavam divididos pela sala: Sirius sentado perto da porta com uma das pernas na cadeira onde estava e seu braço ( e que braço) apoiado em seu joelho, Peter sentado numa cadeira que se localizava no meio da sala e James em pé, olhando pela janela com os braços para trás. Todos se viraram quando a ruiva entrou, Peter chagou a sussurrar um "finalmente".

- Desculpa o atraso!- ela disse

- Bom, como estão todos presentes agora, poderei dar a detenção. Se aproximem, por favor!- todos chegaram junto a mesa da professora – Segundo Hagrid, alguns mini ursosescaparam graças a alunos que resolveram solta-los para uma volta...a tarefa de vocês serão pega-los e traze-los de volta para os cuidados de Hagrid.

- Mas professora, isso durará décadas! Olhe o tamanho desse castelo...não acharemos nunca!- disse Sirius inconformado abrindo os braços para mostrar que aquele lugar era enorme. Minerva soltou um sorriso

- Não se preocupe, Sr. Black.Eles não estão soltos por todo o castelo- disse ainda sorrindo

- Ah sim, menos mal! Onde eles estão? Espalhados somente na Torre Sul, na Norte, nas estufas...?

- Estão soltos na Floresta Proibida!- todos arregalaram os olhos e soltaram baixos "o que?". Foi nessa hora que perceberam o quão sarcástico aquele sorriso da professora era.

- Lá? Aí é que a gente não acha mesmo!- disse Sirius balançando a cabeça negativamente e se sentando numa mesa próxima.

- Sr. Black, saia de cima da mesa. Continuando...vocês devem comparecer na cabana de Hagrid hoje as 19:00hs...e não se atrasem!- ela se levantou e saiu deixando todos ali sem ação

- Você escutou essa, Pontas? A véia quer nos matar de procurar esses bichos malditos e você nem se pronuncia?- disse um Sirius inconformado

- Almofadinhas, já fizemos coisas piores, vai! Não tem com o que se preocupar...nada que um velho pergaminho não nos ajude!- sorriu James e Sirius logo em seguida

- Do que vocês estão falando?- perguntou Emy dando leves cotoveladas em James

- Você verá, minha cara! Essa noite será rápida e indolor! Depois, nos agradeça por termos salvado as donzelas de tudo isso...inclusive você, meu lírio. Pode me agradecer dando um beijinho...

- Vai encher o saco de outra, Potter.- e assim, Lily saiu da sala junto com Emy.

- Eu não sei o por que desse mal humor, Lily Evans! Segundo James, não faremos muita coisa...

- Não é pelo fato da tarefa, mas da detenção em si, Emily O' Brien.

- Ok, pode jogar toda a culpa em mim como a senhorita estava fazendo durante o dia inteiro, pois sei que sou a culpada mesmo, mas...confessa, será divertido!

- Divertido? Nada será divertido nisso, nem engraçado, nem legal, nem agradável e muito menos saudável. Estar perto de marotos é extremamente perigoso a saúde e tedioso.

- Nossa, estou vendo que tem alguém aqui que está na TPM- riu Emy e a ruiva lhe lançou um olhar malígno

- Vamos ir jantar logo, já que as oito horas estaremos atrás de monstros na floresta com três infelizes junto

As duas foram em direção a cozinha pegar algumas frutas para comerem. Os corredores estavam um pouco vazios já que naquele dia fazia frio e ,provavelmente, a maioria dos alunos estavam em suas salas comunais em volta de lareiras, sentados em pufs e bem quentinhos. Lily sentia raiva só de pensar que poderia estar adiantando muitos trabalhos e se aquecendo a essa hora ou até mesmo depois do jantar. Elas entraram na cozinha e logo em seguida, foram encurraladas por vários elfos trazendo bandejas, jarras e até panelas.

- Eu adoro o atendimento desse lugar...adoro mesmo!- sorria Emy enquanto pegava duas maçãs de uma bandeja e se sentava num banquinho trazido por elfos

- Vou Ter que concordar com você, Emy- disse Lily comendo alguns biscoitos e bebendo um pouco de suco de abóbora

- Uau, não sabia que a monitora certinha também sabia o caminho secreto( que vejo que não é mais) para a cozinha!- era Sirius acompanhados pelos outros dois marotos

- E eu não me admiro em ver que vocês saibam- disse Lily fazendo careta

- MALBECY!- chamou James e um elfo com grandes olhos azuis e orelhas pequenas, o que se era estranho entre os elfos, veio até o garoto

- Olá, maroto Potter! O que poderia lhe trazer?- disse o elfo se reverenciando

- Eu acho que gostaria de pedaços de bolo de chocolate, suco, biscoitos, torradas com geléia de pêssego e um pedaço de chocolate, por favor!- o elfo se afastou e sumiu na montanha de panelas, tigelas, copos e pratos espalhados pela grande cozinha

- Como você se acha dono de todos! Chega aqui e já vai pedindo para o coitado do elfo trazer essa montueira de comida...

- Eu não tenho culpa se ele adora me servir, Lilyzinha querida- sorriu James

- Malbecy foi elfo dos Potters durante anos, Lily, e ele ama o James. Cuidou dele quando era pequeno e tem um carinho enorme por ele- disse Emy

- Coitado dele, teve que aturar essa peste desde a desgraça da humanidade, o nascimento do próprio- disse Lily apontando o moreno com o queixo

- Eu também te amo, querida!

- Aqui está, maroto Potter!- e lá veio o elfo carregando todo aquela comida e as depositou numa mesa vazia próximo a ele

- Estou morrendo de fome!- disse Sirius se enterrando na bandeja

- Eu também!- disse Peter fazendo o mesmo junto com James

- Emy, vamos indo? Faltam dez minutos e se chegarmos atrasadas, Mcgonagall nos mata depois

- Ok...tchau, meninos, nos vemos daqui a pouco

- Tchau!- disseram os três. As duas foram conversando sobre banalidades até a saida para os jardins, iam caminhando lentamente olhando para o céu escuro e fechado

"_Que ótimo, vai chover! Era só o que faltava: chover justo na hora em que estarei numa floresta que já é fria sem a ajuda desse tempo e agora está ameaçando chover...não ando com sorte mesmo."_

- Lily, você acha que eles chegarão a tempo? Digo, são quase sete horas e nem nós, que saímos cedo da cozinha chegamos...

- Espero que não consigam, assim eles vão aprender a lição...bando de imcopetentes mesmo- Assim que as duas se aproximavam da cabana, viram Hagrid sair de trás da horta com algumas abóboras em baixo dos grandes braços

- Boa noite, meninas! Só esperava por vocês. Por favor, entrem!- sorriu ele abrindo a porta. As duas entraram estranhando o que o guarda- caça havia dito e levaram um susto quando viram que Mcgonagall e os marotos já estavam ali

- Espera aí, como vocês...

- Estão atrasadas, Srta. Evans! Até os três que costumam ser irresponsáveis, chegaram primeiro que as senhoritas- disse Minerva

- Mas, nós saímos primeiro...ah, deixa para lá- disse Lily raivosa com ela mesma

- Ok, deixarei passar dessa vez...bem, vamos a detenção?- ela disse se virando para Hagrid

- Oh sim...bem, entrarei com vocês até um certo ponto da Floresta e de lá vocês seguiram seus caminhos...sugiro que se separem. Ok, vocês sabem qual o ponto fraco dosmini ursos, não é?-Lily abriu a boca para falar,mas foi interrompida por James

- Suas barrigas são totalmente sensíveis a calor!

- Isso mesmo. Só peço uma coisinha de nada: tentem não quebrar nada deles...tentem traze-los inteiros, por favor.- disse Hagrid fazendo uma cara engraçada de súplica e riso junto

- Ok!- disseram os cinco

- Podem começar agora. Conversarei com vocês quando terminarem- sorriu a professora e saiu da cabana

- Hagrid, quantos são mais ou menos?- perguntou Peter

São doze! Será fácil essa tarefa, tenho certeza

- É o que você diz...mas a companhia é muito desagradável- disse Lily

- Só pelo o que você disse agora, a senhorita irá fazer par com o Pontas- disse Sirius

- Ok, mas Peter virá conosco- disse a ruiva puxando o garoto pelo braço e o segurando. Emy deu uma piscadela para ela

- Ah não, Peter irá atrapalhar

- Cala a boca, Potter! Ele irá ME ajudar e ponto final.

- Chegaram a algum acordo? Podemos ir?- disse Hagrid se sentindo excluido da conversa

- Vamos logo, assim a tortura acabará mais rápido

- Você vai adorar esse nosso passeio romantico sob...bem, sob as nuvens cinzentas e carregadas- sorriu James enquanto eles saiam da cabana

**N/A: Bom, espero reviews...como eu sou chata, só sei falar isso, né? Mas é o que eu espero...hehehehehe...Bjs e até a próxima atualização!**


End file.
